<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power of emotions by Deco1228</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903670">Power of emotions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deco1228/pseuds/Deco1228'>Deco1228</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deco1228/pseuds/Deco1228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was ready to give up. He had nothing keeping him in this world. He just wanted out, out of this misery he was living in. But then, then she came and messed it all up, for better or for worse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “LANDON NO”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone,</p><p>This is my first time ever doing this so all I ask is you give it a chance and if you don’t like it or there is something I can do or write which you would more enjoy please tell me. I’m from Liverpool in England so if I name some clothes or places from Liverpool I’m sorry. I won’t make you wait ages for the next part 👍🏽<br/>_________________________</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day, the day he was going to end it all. He had given life 18 years to become better and at every turn life had fucked him over. All he wanted to do was slip into the void, let the darkness engulf him and just be done with this wretched life. He waited till 1 in the morning to go to the spot just so he knew his family would be asleep. He was acting like his family cared where he was he went at days at a time all the time and no one ever noticed, more reasons adding onto why he wanted to die today.</p><p> </p><p>He through on his Lostsoles hoodie and made his way to the spot. It only took him 10 minutes to get there but these 10 minutes felt like an eternity, every step feeling his muscles getting tenser and heavier. </p><p> </p><p>As he got to his spot he saw a figure sitting on the bridge, oh fuck Ralph must have gone into his room and noticed he was gone. But as he got closer the figure got smaller so it couldn’t of been Ralph. Then he noticed, sitting there on the train tracks, was Hope. </p><p> </p><p>She was sat there, rivers coming down her face onto the ground. He did what any normal person would, check on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Erm...Hope...are you okay?”. He was so awkward around people exceptionally girls. </p><p> </p><p>She was a little startled by him and then her head quickly, wiping away the tears before answering him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hi Landon, yes I’m fine I wasn’t crying I just have hay fever.”. Her voice barely making any noise. </p><p> </p><p>He moved closer, sitting down next to her. He knew she was lying about crying because it was December so there was no way her hay fever was kicking in. He was then taken away when she lied her head on his shoulder just like that.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought this girl liked me but just like everyone before me, they just want to shag and make me dress up nice to show me off, not show me off in a good way thought, show off my body.”. He eyes started to water up again.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what to do, does he hug her, rub her back? He just let his instincts take over, he pulled her in closer and gave her a kiss on her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t say I know how you feel Hope, I’ve never had a girl or anyone in my life. I’ve only ever had feeling for one girl but nothing happened but, one thing I know for certain is that your beautiful in whatever you are wearing. If they really like you they won’t need to show you off or want anything from you. I know if I had a girl like you I’d want to keep you to myself and not show my mates just so they didn’t get any smart ideas.”. He said this this with a small giggle and smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hope looked up at him and in braced him. Yes maybe he could barely breathe because so was stopping the airflow to his lungs but she had stopped crying so he just let it happen. He in braced her back and jus sat there for a couple minutes.</p><p> </p><p>She let go and started to get up.</p><p> </p><p>“I should really get going, I don’t want my parents finding out I’ve gone. My dad would murder me and I’d never see the light of day again.”. </p><p> </p><p>He said nothing and just nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye.....bye Landon....bye.”. She said stuttering every word, it made it him smile a bit.</p><p> </p><p>He waited till he couldn’t see her and his mind started to flush with all these thoughts. He had come here to die but now he was having doubts, no he couldn’t be. It was probably down to Hope stopping his train of thought. ‘Don’t fucking pussy out now’ he said over and over again. He pulled the switchblade out of his pocket and pulled up his sleeves. </p><p> </p><p>His hand started to shake, he was a man, he was fucking stronger than this. As he went to put the knife to his arm his foot slipped and he fell to his knees. He started to hyperventilate. “It’s now or never Kirby, man up!”. He screamed this out loud.</p><p> </p><p>As he dug the knife back into his arm and got half way down he heard a noise. He looked in front of him and it was her, Hope.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Landon, I wanted to ask if you would walk me home because of...”. Her heart stopped, she finally noticed what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“LANDON NOOO!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Until daylight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so happy seeing how many people have read this and even someone bookmarking it. I will always realise but this feedback has made me want to realise more.<br/>__________________________________</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She runs towards him and pins him down, fighting to get the knife out of his hands. She squeezed his arms as hard as she could to try and get him to release it but he had his mind set and wasn’t going to give up.

</p>
<p>“Landon please stop this! Your scaring me Landon stop it please we can talk about this!”. He eyes now flowing with water. She couldn’t contain the fear she had.

</p>
<p>“NO HOPE, LET GO OF ME AND LET ME END THIS!”. He didn’t want to shout at her but if she wouldn’t listen he had to scare her away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Landon your going to let go of this fucking knife and your gonna calm the fuck down!”. She couldn’t contain herself, her whole body was now crying out for this to end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO HOPE, LET ME GO AND LET ME DIE, WHY DO ALL OF A SUDDEN CARE ABOUT IF MY SHITTY LITTLE LIFE ENDS!”. Why wasn’t she running away scared of him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know what to do, so she only had one last option. She lied her body on his and just hugged him. Her head now dug in between his shoulders and head, he could feel the tears rolling down her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Landon please don’t do this, you’ve got so much ahead of you. I know it doesn’t feel like it now but your so amazing and beautiful you’ll find that person who makes you happy and life will just start to get better I promise. But I’m begging you put the knife down and we can just talk about this.” She could barely get out her words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as he wanted to die, he didn’t want to see this girl break down in front of him. If he died now, he would scar this girl for life. What if he drove her to kill herself? She was something else and she didn’t know it, she had a life ahead of her planned out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just couldn’t have this girl turn into him. He just let the knife slip out of his grip and he in braced, her tears where cutting through him more than the knife did. He put his hand through he hair, shushing her to calm her down. He felt a weight lift as he felt her breathing relax. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It should be me calming you down, not the other way around.” she said into his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I couldn’t have you turning into me now could we.” said with a little smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pushed herself up, looking at him in his emerald green eyes, “Your staying at my house tonight, I don’t trust you to walk home. You could be by a road and feel the urge to go into a 50-50 with a car.” She wasn’t messing around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope I can’t...” he couldn’t finish as she cut him off putting her finger over his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So it’s settled, come on get up and follow me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared at his arm,”Hope my arm.” He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Landon it’s only a flesh wound, should heal itself in no time.” she was still scared but calm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He now felt a bit weak. He had barely hurt himself and he felt like his arm had fallen off. He pulled his sleeve down over his arm and followed her down the tracks. He was baffled by this girl. No one else could of changed his mind, not even his family. But within the space of five minutes this girl is able to do what some haven’t been able to do in 18 years. Should he be scared, terrified, cautious?

</p>
<p>“So Landon, why did you want to take your life?”. Straight out with the big question ay. 

</p>
<p>He mumbled for a second before answering her,” Ever since I can remember I’ve never felt like I belong. I feel that even thought I was a planned child I was a mistake, that I was never meant to be in this world. There is a feeling as a child you get when you don’t understand things until you grow up and get that knowledge. Well, I’m still that child and I’ve never come close to anything. My family don’t love me. They wanted a child 18 years ago but when I come they was already bored of me. I’ve been bullied my whole life, never having anyone to call my friend.” his eyes starting to water up but he held it back.

</p>
<p>“Landon I never knew you felt like that. But maybe, I can be your friend? I’m kind of a loner myself. All I do is watch Cutthroat Kitchen in my room and paint.” she said with a little giggle, making him smile.

</p>
<p>“Well I am kind of staying in your house, and we have just been through what some people never go  through. Plus you kind of saved me so the least I can do is be your friend.” was he, happy?

</p>
<p>“Well down to us both being loners I am promoting myself to your best friend, no ifs or buts.” she said with a serious smile on her face.

</p>
<p>Just as that was said she turned her head and said,” There’s my house.”. This night was full of new things.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will make sure the next one is out before the end of tomorrow 👍🏽</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Was Lizzie right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter it’s my favourite one to write atm.<br/>__________________________________</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had to climb onto her shed to go through her window so they didn’t alert her parents. If she went through the front door with a boy at 2 in the morning she might aswell be signing her own death sentence. She climbed through the window first, her then waiting for Landon to climb through to shut it. Her room was spectacular. She had a king size bed, wardrobes metres long, a on-suite and much more. Her walls were all wooden with a red carpet. The walls were covered with the paintings she had talked about earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope these paintings are all masterpieces, why don’t you show anyone?”. He looked at her waiting for a response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erm...people just laugh at me. I’ve been bullied my whole life and when I’ve let people in they just disappoint me, make me regret thinking they are different than the last person.”. He noticed a tear rolling down her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could say anything she cut him off,”Anyway, go get cleaned up in the bathroom I need to get changed.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked into the bathroom, it was like a hotel spa, something you would find in a Hilton. He took off his hoodie and top and started to run the water. He splashed his face with water, running his hand through his curly, black hair. He looked in the mirror. What had become of him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as he was looking in the mirror, he noticed Hope staring at him. When she noticed he had caught her she jumped and looked away quickly. Why was she looking at him? He was nothing special, he had a normal build and had no muscles. He picked up his clothes and walked out just in his jeans and boots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where should I sleep?” expecting to be thrown a pillow and to sleep on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can sleep on the right side of the bed, I want to sit up and read for abit.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was just stood there staring at her now. She was stood there in a pair of short shorts, fluffy socks, a oversized hoodie with AC DC over it and a messy bun with glasses. He know he shouldn’t stare but there was something about this girl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t stare at ugly girls Landon it doesn’t make us feel any better.” she said looking down at the floor, secretly happen he was looking at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope your not ugly at all, your...” being cut off before saying what had to be said,”Don’t lie Landon it’s not a good colour on you. Now, sleep.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laid down on the bed, the bed so big it felt like she was miles away when she was right behind him. He sat there for about half and hour, listening to Hope turn the pages of her book every now and again, until he heard her put it down and lie down. It felt like time was going at the pace of a snail, watching the clock tic until it reaches 4 and he heard this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Landon are you awake, Landon?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to face her, focusing on every little feature of her face,” yes I am now, is everything okay?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know this kind of sounds weird, but I’m still scared that your going to hurt yourself. And it would make me feel better if I knew were your hands where.”. He knew exactly what she was asking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want me to cuddle you?” he noticed she started to blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nooo, but if that’s how you want to do it sure.”. She was acting like that’s not what she wanted but in secret that was the real reason she couldn’t sleep, knowing there was this beautiful man who was lying in her bed and she wasn’t in his arms. She was scared though about what he would do, so if she was in his arms than he couldn’t go downstairs and start playing with her knives. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She slide over to him, letting him embrace her. He couldn’t see her face but she was blushing, she was happy and calm. She was happy he was her friend, maybe this one would be different and not let her down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Landon woke up Hope was still in his arms, she hadn’t moved all night. He wanted to get up because it would wake her up so he just laid there and wait for her to wake up. Whilst he had been asleep though, he had nightmares that when he died all this bad stuff happened to Hope, he needed to say something to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was to much of a coward to say it to her face, but she was asleep. If he said it now he’ll get to say it without being embarrassed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope, I can’t thank you enough for what you did last night. You saved me and pulled me out of such a low point. It was as if I was sinking into the obis of a ocean and you came and swam me to safety. No one has ever done something like that for me and it scares me because no one had been able to pull me back but you come and do it effortlessly. I’m scared that we will become more than just friends and you’ll become my anchor in this world. I was more scared of you hurting yourself than myself and I’ve never cared about some one so much. Holding you last night made me feel wanted in this life, and I don’t know what to do with these new feelings.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved his arms and got up. He saw a piece of paper at the side of her bed and got a pen out, leaving his number for her. He grabbed his clothes, having one last glance at the sleeping beauty before him. Than he climbed out the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Little did Landon know, Hope has heard the whole thing. When he woke up he had moved abit waking her up but she didn’t say anything because he was talking. A boy had just sleep in her bed with her, confessed he had feelings and got off. She didn’t now if she wanted to go punch Landon for getting off or find him to confess aswell. She needed Lizzie, ASAP</p>
<p>Hope rang Lizzie, wishing she would actually answer her fucking phone for once. It rang for a minute or two, before she finally answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope? It’s 8 in the morning what could you possibly want. Unless you have died and this is the person calling to say I’ve got all your clothes in your will I’m not interested.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to hear you to Lizzie, but it is important. I had a boy over last night and well, he confessed I gave him feelings.” she said with a little blush on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait what! You had a boy over, a male. Did Hope Mikaelson finally shag.” she asked in complete disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Lizzie god, I’m still a virgin sadly. But we just cuddled all night and he said that I made him feel things he’s never felt before.”. Lizzie was no help atm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you say back, did you say you like him back?”. Lizzie was in the middle of this now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that’s the thing, he said it when he thought I was asleep and he left so he actually doesn’t know I know anything. I can’t say anything Lizzie. He’s going though so much and I don’t want to do anything to make it worse. He’s such a nice lad. He cared about if I was okay when he was hurt and actually didn’t expect anything off me.”. God what did he do to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, as your official match maker I think you should go for it Hope, he actually sounds like a nice lad and isn’t one of your many dickheads that you think are nice.” she said with a slight giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s not my fault I decide to see the good in everyone.” she said with abit of annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope, I could sit here all day and tell you what to do but your stubborn and you always make the correct choice. I’m going back to bed because I was up all night partying with MG.”. The phone cut off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope just sat there looking at the ceiling. Should she confront Landon, was Lizzie right for once in her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Many steamboats later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so glad to see so many people have read this and some of the feedback makes my day. I'm sorry if i use slag in any of my writing because its how most people talking Liverpool and i'm trying to keep it to a minimum. Here is a fun fact about me for people still reading, I live in a town in Liverpool called Kirkby, that's where I'm trying to base this story on because i find it easier writing about home. Hope you all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That morning all Hope could think about how and what she would say to Landon. Maybe she would just say nothing, she had finally found a friend and she was just going to destroy it that quickly. Or maybe it would be a good thing, maybe he would feel the exact same way and not throw her away. But every time she tried to let someone in they just disappointed her and use her before throwing her out like she was worthless. But in that one night Landon didn't make her feel worthless, the exact opposite. He made her feel like she was a person who was meant something, that she was more than just a pretty face, that she was cared about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had known this boy for years, she had gone to school with him and was in college with him. But in just a day he had gotten under her skin. He had done more in one day than anyone else had done in a year. Hope knew at that moment she needed to say something to him. This feeling was eating at her and the only thing to satisfy its hunger has to talk to him. She just didn't know what to say yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Landon walked through the only person who asked him were he had been was Ralph, and even then Ralph didn't't really seem to care. The older Ralph got the less assed he had become to be a brother or just a decent human being. The only times Ralph cared is when it suited him, so he could either look like the hero and bring about it or if he will get into trouble. That's why Landon hoped it wasn't him on the bridge that day because he would use it to make out he was a hero to all his mates. His dad just looked at him and continued to drink, a crate of corona stood up next to him. His mum didn't say anything either, mainly down to she didn't love her family anymore having an affair with her husband's brother being more of a mother to his children than her own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon went straight up to the bathroom and got out of last night clothes to take a shower. He thought the warm water would take his mind off what happened last night and more so, Hope. God she was something else, she was just what he wanted in a person. She was passionate, kind, caring, beautiful and funny. He had known this girl for year but why did it take him this song to notice all this. He had never had these feelings for anyone, most of the time he had no feeling at all down to always wanting to be gone. But this girl had given him feelings that had him happy but also scared him to his very core. He needed to say something to her, but he didn't want to wreck what they had just started. He had finally found a friend and would now lose it just because he had to say something he's never had to before. What would happen if he said it anyway, its not like she would feel the same anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The longer he thought about it, he kept coming back to the same conclusion. He had to say something. If he didn't he'd regret it and it would eat at him until it drove him to do something stupid again. He got out the shower, letting his hair dry naturally and bandaging up his arm before going to his room and rushing to get changed. As he was getting changed he saw his phone light up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unknown: Hey Landon its Hope. I was wondering if you would like to come have a drink with me tonight. It doesn't have to be anywhere we can just in mine because my family are out all night. If you come bye at mine at 8 xx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He forgot he had left his number at Hope's. He didn't know if he should go because he didn't know what he would do and say if he was drinking. But then again, he had been due a good drinking session so why the hell not. He had work anyway so he wouldn't be back in till 7. He hated working at the PRM but he needed the money. He had saved up about £10000 over the past two years and once he finished school he would have enough to find his own place. He had put all his money into a safe in the neighbours house. They understood that if his parents or Ralph found the money they would just take it so they kept it safe with them. They had done so much for him, kept him safe, given him food when his mum or dad weren't in, gave him a place to stay when his dad got abusive. He planned to give then some of his money as payment. He knew what they did for him was worth more than money but its the least they deserved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he was ready to close up for the night a group of lads walked in. It was just a bunch of lads trying to act hard in front of the girls they was with. he just hoped this was over and done with quickly because these lads were taking their time picking out wha they wanted. He turned his head to see one of them waiting for him to answer him. It was Roman. He was the biggest dick around, couldn't ever keep his mouth shut and known for having a different girlfriend every week. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello Landon lad, how aba you give me two packs of L&amp;B for me and me bird and a bottle of Smirnoff so I can get me bird in the mood.".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was suck a tit. But somehow the girls found this funny and attractive. This is why never understood women. They think that bad boys are the best type of boyfriend when all they can offer is sex and a good laugh. But apart from that they don't offer emotional support, memories that aren't about drinking or smoking and a person who you can trust. Roman was the walking definition of a bad boy and it bothered Landon that so many people liked him, but he knew after this year Roman's life would go down hill. He had no education, no GCCSEs, n A-levels and the most he could offer was downing a beer in 5 seconds. That skill would be good for him because all his life will be is drinking to the bottom of a bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon put the order in the register and rang up the price, "£25.99 please mate.".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He held his hand out for the cash and instead of being a normal person and passing it to Landon he threw it in his face. Everyone laughed as they walked out the shop. There was nothing more Landon wanted to do is hurt that dickhead but he couldn't be bothered wasting anymore time that wasn't being with Hope. He walked round the shop checking for any rubbish and he locked the door. He looked in the storage room before he left, checking for the nice wine he knew the owner kept right at the back. There was no way Landon would pay for this because it was about £50 a bottle but he thought he deserved a bonus after putting up with this shit for two years. He was only 15 minutes away from Hope. He was praying it wouldn't be a night to regret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whilst Landon was walking over to Hope's, she was freaking out, wondering what to wear. She didn't want to look like a hobo but she didn't also want to be someone she wasn't. After 15 minutes she ended up deciding on able ripped jeans and a crop top. Now all she had to do was put here make up on and then, the door knocked. He was early, it was only 7:30. She hadn't done any make up and she hadn't even got the drinks out. Oh well she thought, its now or never. She walked down the stairs and held the door a for a couple of seconds thinking if this was the right thing, before opening the door hiding behind it. He looked so amazing, words couldn't even describe what she was thinking at that moment. His jet black curly hair mixed with his emerald green eyes and his outfit was just to much for her to handle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello, I hope you like wine down to it was the most expensive thing I had at the store.".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Landon, you didn't have to spend money on me.".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon looked at her for a second until he said,"I didn't exactly pay for it, it more of a gift I took as payment for putting up with the bullshit i do." he said with a laugh, Hope giggling as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, how about we open up this bottle and have a good time, just to warn you I make a mean steamboat." she said with a giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, maybe you will have to make me a couple and I'll be the judge of that" him still smiling from before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a couple hours of drinking Hope's extremely alcohol heavy steamboats and a couple bottles go gin and wine they went upstairs to Hope's room. Landon being the gentleman and helping her because Hope could handle her drink a lot less than him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Landon give me your hand, i want to tell you something." he was a little confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why does this involve you needing my hand?" quite confused by her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because I'm still scared of losing you, so give the nice tipsy women your hand or I'll be sad" slurring her words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was then taken on a tour of her paintings. Her explaining each one in detail. Each painting had its own meaning, a story behind each stroke off the brush. He was taken away by some of the stories she told him, some quite happy like the first painting she did with her dad, or the sad ones like when her family where fighting because her mum was in love with her uncle. Landon didn't know this girl had so much to her, this little beautiful thing was full to the brim of life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hope this is all so amazing, you're so amazing".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She started to blush, starting into his eyes until just stop it out,"Did you mean what you said the other day, when you thought I was asleep because I heard the whole thing?". He was taken away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood there for a second thinking of the right thing to say, then he said it,"Yes, I meant every word. Why do you ask?". </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't take her long to answer,"Because i like you Landon, like I really really like you. I've always been told that i will find the epic love but i never believed it because I thought it until i looked into your eyes, your stupid emerald eyes that made me want you. Ever since that night you've been on my mind and the only thing I've wanted to do is kiss you because I want you Landon. The night you stayed, I've never felt more wanted and special in my life. Everyone that's ever walked into my life has used me and thrown me away but you, you made me feel wanted. i'd never say any of this normally because i'm to scared to say anything because i'm a stupid ugly little emo girl who has no friends and has fallen in love with.....".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was cut off by Landon pulling her closer and kissing her. It felt so right, she had kissed so many people in the past but this time it felt right. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his hands move down to her waist. They started going from passionate too rough very quickly. Landon picked Hope up, kissing down her neck and threw her down onto the bed. He took off his top and she took off hers, he then kissed down her body before looking back up at her,"Are you sure you want to do this, I haven't got any protection?".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's worry about the consequences tomorrow, i want you in me right now and i want you to make me scream so loud and mark me so everyone knows you took me." she said in between kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever you say sexy.".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both got fully naked, him going straight to sucking her tits. She let out a moan as she felt his tongue play with her tit. She grabbed his hair, unable to hold in her moans. He moved his hands down to her wet pussy and started playing with her. He moans were even louder now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Omg Landon keep going i think i'm...i'm going to.......FUCKKKK!" she screamed as she cum all over his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then flipped her over, getting her into doggy and before she could say a word he shoved his cock deep into her tight pussy. It felt amazing, he had never had this feeling before and he never wanted it to stop. He moaned louder as his thrusts became harder and quicker. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Landon spank me, make me your bitch.".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon then got her hair in his hand and pulled it whilst spanking her ass with his other hand. Hope couldn't contain herself, he felt amazing. She wanted him so badly and now she was fucking him and she never wanted to stop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hope i'm about to cum, Hope I'm close." he said waiting for a response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fill me up Landon, i want you to fill me up and make me yours, to claim me as yours.".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she said that he thrust harder and quicker, Hope digging her head into the pillow to hold in her moans. He grabbed her waist with both hands and gripped on tighter as he pulled her in closer until,"Omg Hope i'm summing".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck me Landon me too." she said moaning back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both stayed there for a couple seconds until Landon pulled out and let Hope put the sheets over her. He then jumped in next to her, letting her cuddle into him with his arm around her. Hope stared at Landon before kissing him slowly. She then pulled away and laid her head on Landon's chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat. Lizzie was right after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll have the next chapter out before tomorrow night. Hope you all enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. This feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully after this chapter we can make it to 200 hits. I enjoyed writing the longer chapters and will continue to do that. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope woke up in Landon’s arms just like the other day. She thought she would regret what they did last night but she was actually happy it happened. She had gone from being a loner to going all the way with a sexy man like Landon Kirby. She ran her fingers up and down her chest, wishing she could have this all the time, wishing he could be hers. She looked up and saw Landon just looking at her, letting her run her fingers down his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning beautiful, did you enjoy last night?” He said with a cocky tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes I did, but you know what I’d enjoy more, if you got up and had a shower.” She said giggling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay okay I’m going.”. He looked back to see Hope shivering in the bed,”Here you go, put this on it’s yours now.” handing her his hoodie to wear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She slipped it on and it felt like he was still there cuddling her, his smell still on it. She put the hoodie over her mouth to cover the ear to ear smile on her face. It didn’t do much to hide her because Landon could tell she was smiling by her red rosey checks. He loved the way she was so happy and he never wanted that smile to fall of her face. She made him feel as if there was a reason to live for, that he had someone to live for and hold him down. Maybe when he got out the shower, he would ask her to be his girlfriend. He knew it was extremely quick but he had finally found something good, that her cared about and loved and he couldn't let that go. He let the water run down his body, calming his nerves. He looked down for the body wash and the sight he got blew him away. There was so many different bottles, all with weird names all over them. How many different things did this girl need, was she washing the neighbourhood. Finally finding the body wash he quickly got himself cleaned up and dried himself off before throwing his boxers on. He walked out to see Hope still cuddled up in bed with his hoodie hiding her.

</p>
<p>"Hope I need to ask you something" she sat up, worry on her face. She was getting ready for the rejection, the feeling of being used and alone all flooding back in to her. The dame that was holding back her emotions was starting to crack.</p>
<p>"I was thinking in the shower, about a question I wanted to ask you. I'm just worried that you will say no.". Here it comes, he never wanted her, she had been used again, tears now forming in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Landon just get it over and done with I know what you're going to ask." she answered in a mood, not able to look at him.</p>
<p>"Well...erm...I was wondering if you would...well...be my girlfriend?" fear building up in chest. God this was the feeling he got before every panic attack, fuck why did he even ask he knew this would happen.</p>
<p>"Why do you want me, what's is it that makes you want me?" she couldn't believe what she had just heard.</p>
<p>"Hope you're beautiful, funny, kind, caring, creative, passionate, a true friend and, I think I'm falling in love with you. Everything I do with you just feels right and I have thrown away so much in my life. Every time something remotely good gets put in front of me I throw it away because I believe I don't deserve to be happy. But you in my arms, I have a feeling that no one has ever given me before. Being with you last night just fixed my feeling in place and them feelings are that I love you Hope Mikaelson." he had done it, now it was make or break.</p>
<p>She started to cry, Landon just leaned in and hugged her,"I love you to Landon. I've never cared so much about someone so quickly. You just make me feel complete, so yes I'll be your girlfriend." Kissing his stupidity sexy face right after saying it.</p>
<p>He couldn't die now, he finally had something good in his life he had to fight for. She needed him just as much as he needed her. They both were lonely before but now they had each other. He knew she was the one, he just knew it. He leaned back to stare into her eyes. She aways looked sexy and made him want her at every second of the day. He figure fitted into  his hands like pieces of a puzzle, her smile filling his dark void with glee, she made him a better man.</p>
<p>"Landon, will you cuddle with me. I think i just need a moment to process all this.", rapping his arms around her, letting her lie on his chest. The sound of his soothing heart slowly putting her to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next one before tomorrow night, sorry that this chapter is so short im extremely busy with my a-levels but wanted to give you content. Tomorrow’s is going to be atleast 2000 words long so look out for it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 1+1=3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all glad to see how many are reading this and keeping up to date with it. I really hope you enjoy because this is my funnest paragraph to write by far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope and Landon had now been dating for about three weeks now. Every second Landon or Hope could spend together they did. They had slept together most nights but they hadn’t done anything since that night because they wanted to get further into the relationship before having sex again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon kept on working at the shop, mainly because he needed to recoup his money after spending some of it on a present for Hope. He knew she would of never agreed but he didn’t care, he wanted to show how much she meant to him. He had got Hope’s family friends Lizzie and Josie to help him out. He tried to stay away from asking Lizzie to much because the ideas she was coming up with would of bankrupted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie came up with the good idea of getting her a necklace with his and her initials in a heart. She told Landon deep down Hope was a sucker for romantic gestures. He didn’t care that it was costing him £500, it was worth every penny for the women he loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During their three weeks as a couple, Landon and Hope agreed that Landon should seek out help so that he never goes back into that dark part of his life. Landon knew himself how easy it was for him to slip back into that void, denying himself happiness, a future without Hope. He had found a good therapist that he had gotten to know well. Her name was Jade, she wasn’t much older than Landon only by a couple years. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had helped Landon get to the roots of his problems and to see what they could do to sort it out. She had put him on some anti-depression tablets just to help him with his moods and so that he didn’t fall back into the person he once was. He didn’t want to become the dark, shallow person again. Hope deserved so much and he couldn’t give her that person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope woke up that morning feeling quite sick and nauseous. She got up and ran to her toilet before being sick for the good part of the next ten minutes. She got her head from out of the toilet bowl and got in the shower. This had been happening to her now for the past week and her period was late. She didn’t want to worry Landon by telling him she thought she was pregnant, it could be the exact news that would send him spiralling out of control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She washed of her body and hair and got ready to go the shop, she wanted to check if her worries were real. She didn’t even know if she wanted to be a mother but she just needed to know if she was pregnant first, than she would figure it all out from there. She threw on some sweatpants and a oversized hoodie and went to the shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She brought two pregnancy tests just to be sure that the first one was correct. She made minimal eye contact with anyone in the shop. She wasn’t ashamed that she could be pregnant, she was just scared and didn’t need other people judging her with their eyes and unheard words. She got into the house, walking straight past her family and straight up to the bathroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>These couple minutes waiting for the pregnancy tests were the most nerve racking of her life. She could feel her chest getting tighter by the second, her hands shaking uncontrollably. Then she noticed the change on the test. She looked at the first one, positive. She couldn’t believe it. She didn’t worry because it could just be a mistake, it could just think she is when she isn’t. Then she looked at the second one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She fell to her knees, knocking the glass off the counter and smashing it on the floor. Her dad rushing in noticing the smashed glass on the floor with his daughter around it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope what’s wrong darling?”. No answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Than he noticed the test in her hand, taking it off his daughter. He was shocked. He looked down at his daughter, tears filling her eyes. He picked her up and hugged her, comforting her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay darling, I’m here for you and there is nothing to be worried or ashamed of.” His daughter crying even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mum is going to hate me dad. She’s going to think I’m some slut who has just slept around and has gotten herself banged up and is now screwed up her life.” Hope now tightening her grip on her dad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your mother will do no such sort darling, and last time I checked your mum isn’t in any position to talk about unplanned babies is she. She will be here for you just like I am. We are your parents Hope we will never judge you for anything that happens. Now, what boy do I need to call, I think he deserves to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon was in work when he looked down at his phone,’❤️Hope❤️‘. He answered the phone and was amazed to hear who was on the other end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Landon, this is Niklaus Mikaelson Hope’s dad, she needs to tell you something important and I don’t think it can wait.” Landon mind starting to run in circles. Was she cheating on him and her dad had caught her, was she hurt, did her dad not approve of them?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes sir I’ll be right over, I’ll just tell my boss I need to sort out a family emergency.” hanging up the phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon not knowing what was up with Hope ran to her house and made it there in less than five minutes. He knocked on the door and Hope’s dad answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s in her room.” letting him walk in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could go upstairs a hand stopped him, placed right in the middle of his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before you go up there, you need to know she is not in the best place at the moment and that you need to listen to every single word she has got to say. She is my only child and I will not see her hurt, do we have an understanding.” Landon nodding his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand was removed from his chest and he walked up the stairs, slowly opening Hope’s door to see her crying into her pillow. He slowly closed the door finally hearing Hope speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad there’s nothing you can do to make me feel better, just go down stairs and let me be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well maybe there is something I can do that might make you happier.” Hope shooting up and pulling Landon down to her beg for a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She held on to him like she was going to lose him. Her eyes filling up with more water. He could feel her starting to shake. He looked and noticed she was wearing his hoodie. He put his hand into his back pocket and pulled out the present he had gotten for her, her eyes widening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you wouldn’t of ever let me buy it for you if you knew so I got it for you in secret. I hope you like it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Landon I love it, not as much as I love you at the moment.” her eyes pouring with tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moved her hair letting him put it round her neck. She looked so beautiful in it. It made his heart melt knowing she looked so amazing. She looked at him, staring into his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess this isn’t the only thing of yours I’m going to be carrying.” she said shyly. He was confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you just promise me you won’t flip out and leave, because I can’t lose you Landon.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved his hands to hers and held them tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m never leaving Hope, you’ve got all my love so your kind of stuck with anyway.” he said with a laugh, but not making her smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned round and pick up the test off the bed side table, placing it in Landon’s hands. He didn’t say anything, just stared at the test.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Landon I’m so sorry this happened, I’ve fucked up your life. I didn’t even know if you wanted kids and now they are just being thrown on you. I’m giving you more baggage to deal with when your already going through so much, I’m not just the worlds shittest girlfriend but the worlds shittest person.” tears now dropping onto the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope, don’t you ever say that about yourself again. Your are the most brilliant and amazing person alive, and this news is the best news I’ve ever gotten. Maybe it not exactly when I thought of starting my own family but I’m starting it with the women I love and I couldn’t ask for anything more. I will be here every step of the way.”. He lent in to to give his girlfriend a kiss, pecking her soft lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what if I’m a bad mum Landon? What if I end up being so bad he or she doesn’t love me?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope you will be the best mum for our child. He or she will love you with the same amount of love you already feel for them.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope couldn’t contain the happiness she was feeling. He had stayed. He didn’t run from a hard situation which made her love him even more. This man was everything she had been waiting for, and it was worth the wait. She never thought her first time would result in this, but she was happy it did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will have to tell other people eventually Landon, rather sooner or later. Lizzie had been sniffing out pregnancies in her family for years and it will take her no time to find out that I am.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will tell them all in school on Monday, but for now, let’s just get you comfy and rested. Plus, I want to talk to my child.”. Hope smiling at how good Landon was already with his child which he had knew about for the good part of five minutes. Hope lied down on the bed getting herself comfy before pulling up her shirt. Landon held her hand whilst placing his head on her upper abdomen, facing her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello little one, it’s your dad speaking. I’ve only just found out about you but your are already the best thing that has ever happened to me.”, looking back up at Hope,”second best thing.” Hope laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me and your mum love you so much and we can’t wait to meet you. You’ve brought so much happiness to our lives and we are going to make sure every day you are happy and safe. We are going to spoil you and make sure your first word is dada.”. Landon and Hope both laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, how did he get so lucky. He went from having no one and on the verge of death, to a beautiful girlfriend and a child on the way. His life had turned up good for once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed. Next one out by tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Your should of died</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nearly at 300 hits. Going to start writing longer paragraphs now because I enjoy that a lot more than doing short one. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope and Landon walked to the bench were their Lizzie and the others sat. They were going to tell them today because they knew they wouldn’t be able to do this by themselves and, they didn’t think Hope would be able to hide her pregnancy when she was 7 months and the size of a whale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello there lovers, how has the long nights together been.” Lizzie obviously knowing this got under Hope’s skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I okay Lizzie, how have you and MG been?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s just say that we have been messing around a lot. We are being really safe though, don’t want a baby running around now do we.” Lizzie laughing but Hope looking down at her stomach, placing her hand over it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie stopped laughing and looked at Hope,”Is everything okay Hope, me, MG, Josie and Penelope are here if you need to vent off to us?” Concerned about her friend. Lizzie knew from past experiences when Hope got distant and quiet she would take herself away from everyone, boxing herself off from the outside world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, me and Landon have some really important news to tell you. But we need you to promise that this information stays between us and that if you don’t agree it won’t change me and Landon’s minds.” Hope squeezing Landon’s hand, Landon giving her a look saying that it would all be okay without saying a word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope you are like a sister to me and Josie, we would never break your trust. Right Josie?” Josie pulling her tongue out of Penelope’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, a couple weeks ago me and Landon got very drunk and emotions were running high so we kind of had sex.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope that’s nothing to have a convocation about, it was finally time someone tapped that goldmine.” Penelope said smugly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know it’s nothing bad. But that night me and Landon weren’t as safe as we should of been and well,” rubbing her stomach,” I’m pregnant.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone just sat there staring at her, making her feel abit uncomfortable retreating into Landon’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you all don’t know me much and this is extremely quick but I love Hope and I love our child with every ounce of my being. At the end of the day this is mine and Hope’s decision to keep this baby and whatever anyone says we’ll never get rid of it.”. Hope looking up at her boyfriend, as if he was protecting her honour. It make her heart melt but was extremely sexy at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I can’t say I’m not very surprised. But this is amazing news and I’d never get in the middle of it. I’m just happy I’m going to be a god mother and throwing you a baby shower and maternity clothes and....” Hope hugging her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lizzie slow down, I haven’t even started thinking about all that stuff. I’m just still getting around that I’m pregnant and with the man I love.” Grabbing Landon’s hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well Hope me and Penelope are over the moon for you. We will be here whenever you need us.” Josie and Penelope both now hugging Hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well Landon lad, I’m happy for you mate. Here whenever you need to get away from your women.” MG and Landon both laughing, Lizzie nudging MG with a look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all let go as the bell rang for next lesson. This had gone even better then Hope could imagine. She thought she was going to lose everyone, Landon wouldn’t want her because she was adding more baggage onto him, but it couldn’t be further from it. She was still worried about Landon going off the rails but he seemed so much better after starting therapy and she knew he would sort out everything, more so for his unborn child. Hope pulled Lizzie aside to speak to her before going into class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know this is not your problem, but Landon has a lot of stuff going on in his life and I just want you to look out for him. I need him to be here when our baby is born and I can’t do this without him, Lizzie I think he’s my epic love and this baby proves it.” Lizzie grabbed the hand of her friends, running her thumb up and down the back of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope I will make sure he’s okay. Don’t get stressed it’s not good for the little one.” Hope hugging her friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once school had ended Hope spent some time with the girls whilst Landon and MG went down to the pub to get a drink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Hope, what do you think your going to call the baby.” She was caught off guard by Penelope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, it’s something me and Landon will both have to talk about.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you hoping it’s more then one”, Penelope added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erm...well I’ve always wanted twins but I feel like this is just going to be the one sadly.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope I know what we should do, we should go through all your old baby stuff and see what mommy can pass down to her baby.” Lizzie’s face looking like a sad puppy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay Lizzie, but no promises that I will let my baby wear anything cringy.” She said with a smile, happy she was going to be doing something for her baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They got back to Hope’s home and when she walked in she just froze. Her mum was stood with her dad in the kitchen waiting for her. This can’t be fucking happening, not now anyway. She wanted her mum though all of this but she knew what her mum was like. She walked over to her and greeted her,”Hayley.”she said smugly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope.” Klaus implying that he wasn’t happy about Hope not calling her mum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, mum.” Hope said with a moody look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your dad said you have something important to talk to me about?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erm yes....well I’m not going to beat around the bush. Mum, I’m pregnant and, I don’t intend on giving up my baby. So say whatever you will but I’ve made up my mind.” Hope now waiting for the disapproval from her mum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope, I can’t say I’m pleased with hearing thing because I went through it and it was extremely difficult. But as your mum, I’m so happy and can’t wait to be a Nan and spoil my grandchild.” Leaning in hugging her daughter, Hope squeezing back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, me and the girls were planning on looking though my old baby stuff and I’d really like it if you helped me?” Hope really wanting this bonding time with her mum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure hunny, I’d love to.” Hayley smiling at her daughter dragging her upstairs in a rush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whilst the girls were all at Hope’s, MG and Landon were down at the Carter’s having a couple drinks. The Carter’s was a quite pub just outside one of the housing estates at the far end of town. After a couple drinks and abit of talking, MG finally asked the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So man, you happy about having this baby with Hope?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well yeah. I think she’s the one and this baby just shows that. She cared about me more in the past month than anyone has cared about me in my whole life. Don’t tell Hope but I have some money saved up that I’ve been keeping for the past two years to move out, but now with all this I want to buy a small place for me, Hope and the baby. It might not sound like a lot but I’m going to buy a cheap studio apartment in the city and decorate it myself. I don’t want her parents having to home a child and I’d never let it stay at mine.” Taking a swig of his pint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well man, I think what your trying to do for Hope is amazing. If you ever need help just call me, I’ll be happy to help. Plus, I need a little bro time every once in a while.”. Swigging his pint with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they were finishing their pints to go and check on the girls, Ralph came over with all his friends. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Landon, I heard you knock up some bird, is she fit or a minger.” Laughing to all his mates,”Don’t tell me it’s that Hope girl you used to have a thing for a couple years ago.” Landon fists now tightening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Omg man it is. Maybe i can steal her off you and become her new daddy, maybe become your kids new daddy as well lad.” Smugly laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon had heard enough, swinging for his brother getting him right in the bottom of the jaw. Ralph took the hit, grabbing the glass next to him and smashing it over Landon’s head. Two of Ralph’s friends got MG and held him back as Ralph laid punch after punch into Landon’s stomach and ribs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is why no one likes your Landon, this is why mum and dad don’t love you. You fuck everyone’s lives up and just act like it’s nothing and make people feel sorry for you. Well guess what Landon, I don’t give a fuck about you. You are no brother of mine. You should of died all them years ago when you tried to overdose, it would of made my life easier, our parents easier, and that bird wouldn’t be carrying your fucking bastard child!.” As Ralph finished his last word he swung for his brother, punching him square in the face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on lads, I’ve finished with this piece of shit.” Laughing as they all left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MG ran to Landon’s side, getting his phone out and calling Lizzie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie looked down at her phone, it was MG.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi babe, how was your boys night out?” He face dropping as she listened to MG talk. She started to go pail white. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope where is your dad?”. Lizzie face still showing no emotion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s downstairs, why?” Lizzie not answering her friend and walking straight past her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lizzie!What’s happened! Are they okay?”. Hope being totally ignored. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard her dad greet Lizzie before cutting of quickly, grabbing his car keys and slamming the door behind him. Lizzie walked back up the stairs and looked at Hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have to promise you won’t freak out, MG and your dad have it all sorted out.” Talking in a soothing voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lizzie if you don’t tell me now I’m going to scream and knock out my dad for leaving!” Hope said losing her grip on her anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Landon and MG were finishing their drinks when Landon’s brother Ralph came over and started insulting you and your baby. MG said Landon snapped and punched Ralph across the face but Ralph’s friends got the jump on him and held MG by so he could stop Ralph....” Lizzie stopped not wanting to say the rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lizzie! Finish the fucking story or I will lose the little grip I have left!”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Landon had a glassed smashed again his head and was really badly beat Hope, he’s clean out and bleeding quite badly. They’ve called an ambulance and your dad and his friends have gone out to Ralph’s house.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Lizzie stop my dad, he will literally leave the lad clinging to life.”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope he made up his mind, I tried to stop him.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll take me to Landon then, now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Hope and the others made their way to Aintree Hospital, Klaus and his friends got to Ralph’s house were he was throwing a house party. Klaus was known around town for being the business man who had a very short temper when someone messed with his business or his family. End sadly for Ralph, him and his friends had messed with the worst out of the two, his family. He and his men walked up to the door, Klaus booting it in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every turned round and looked at the men with lead pipes and more so, Klaus Mikaelson. Everyone knew not to mess with him, but Ralph didn’t have no fear, till now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OKAY NOW KIDS, YOU ALL KNOW WHO I AM! IM NOT HERE FOR EVERYONE, JUST ONE PERSON, RAFAEL WHERE ARE YOU!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ralph walked to the front of the pack with two of his friends. Klaus just laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you think these two dickheads will stop me from getting to you and beating you till your clinging on to your last breath.” As Klaus said this four of his men went to the two friends and beat them with the lead pipes, screams coming from the two men. Ralph now all alone surrounded by eight of Klaus’ men could go nowhere. Klaus pulled out a golden knuckle duster from his pocket and put it on his right fist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think your big ay lad. Well how about you take me on and show all these fine women in here who the real man is.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ralph didn’t wait for Klaus to finish trying to get the jump on him. Klaus just dodged him and struck him right across his face, Ralph falling to his knees. Klaus grabbed the young mans top and started laying punches into him like he had just done to Landon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU THINK YOUR BIG AY, YOU THINK YOU RUN SHIT AROUND HERE! IT MIGHT BE YOUR HOUSE BUT THIS IS MY FUCKING CITY LAD, MY FUCKING TOWN. NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE HAS EVER LIVED WHO HAS MESSED WITH MY FAMILY! AND YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE MY DAUGHTER AND MY UNBORN GRANDCHILD, YOUR FUCKING MISTAKEN LAD!” Waiting a second before striating him in the side of the head one last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO ONE SAW ANYTHING TONIGHT, AM I UNDERSTOOD!” Getting no answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I ASKED A FUCKING QUESTION YOU PIECES OF SHIT!” Finally getting his answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on fellas, I need to make sure my daughter’s boyfriend is okay.” The men going minutes after arriving. Ralph was just left there, clinging onto life, just as Hope had said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any words you don’t understand, it’s just how I talk in real life. I talk quite common and in my writing and here I’m very formal. One day I’ll release a piece on how I really talk. Next one by tomorrow.</p>
<p>Bird - girlfriend or girl<br/>Pint - alcohol<br/>Fellas/lad - boy or men</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Your family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m writing this straight after the last chapter. I’m really enjoying writing this and if there is anything you would like me to write please just comment. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope jumped out of the car and into the A&amp;E reception, panic evident on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, I’m here to see Landon Kirby he’s just come in.” Her breathing becoming more irregular.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is your relationship with the patient?” Hope getting a little agitated with the women.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m the mother to his child.” Touching her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well he’s been rushed up to surgery because some glass got logged into his chest. Says he fell on a stray piece as he fell to the floor.”. Hope’s legs started to shake, her legs giving why but her mum holding her from behind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hayley took her daughter to a seat and hugged her, Hope’s tears soaking her shoulder. Her body was shaking and she couldn’t control her emotions. She was scared to love the love of her life and the dad to her unborn child. She was angry at Ralph and wanted to kill him, even though he knew her dad had probably done that for her. She didn’t know what to feel, she just couldn’t do anything to put her baby at risk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope laid her head on her mum’s legs, Hayley running her hand through her hair. Hope put her hand on her stomach. She knew she couldn’t feel the baby yet and there wasn’t even a bump, but at the moment it was the closest she could get to Landon. Hope slowly fell to sleep, Hayley staying awake to keep watch on her daughter and for any news. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later Hope was waken up to her mum giving her a little shake. Hope slowly got up, groaning and moaning before all the emotions from before started flooding back in. Her dame would never be fixed until she saw Landon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr Kirkby has just woken up from his surgery and has asked to see you. Please follow me.” Hope didn’t need to be asked twice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She followed the nurse for a couple minutes until she stopped and pointed at a room,” He’s in that room on the right.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope walked up to the room, she was scared that Landon wouldn’t be the same man he was. But whatever had happened to him she would never love this man less, she would fight for him always and do whatever it took to make sure he was here when their child was born. Her eyes started to water when she saw Landon with all these tubes in his arms feeding him medication. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope, is that you?” Landon starting to smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope walked up to him and started to hit his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your meant to say safe, I’m pregnant here and your not meant to leave me in this world to raise our child alone. If I ever find out you’ve been hurt again I’ll kill you myself.” Landon grabbing her hands, letting her calm down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Landon. I was just so worried I’d lost the man I love. It scared me that I’d lose you so quickly. You’ve only been in my life for a short time and I don’t ever want it to end.” Hope leaning in kissing her boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, when we get out of here we aren’t living in this town anymore. I’ve talked to MG and I’m going to buy a place in the city. I want our child to be able to have their own room, a joke they can call their own. I want us to start our own little chapter. I don’t need you to worry about money either, I’ve been saving up money for years and I’m going to do all the decorating and furnishings myself.” Hope’s gripped Landon’s hand with both of hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well if you think you are getting the overall say in what our place looks like you are very mistaken. Daddy has to make sure mommy is happy. So when did they say you can get out of here?” Landon looking down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Landon what is it, did they tell you something that’s worried you?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope there’s something I need to tell you, it’s the only secret I ever kept from you but for good reason. A couple years ago I went through a really dark period. My dad started to abuse me more, hitting me, burning me with the ends of his cigarettes. I remember you asking if I was okay one day when I came in with a black eye but I just shrugged you off. Well I got some sleeping medication and tried to overdose on them. I thought that I would fall asleep and be go, just into the void but it never worked and I was in hospital for 4 weeks.” Hope’s face completely full of fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So they want to keep you for long so you don’t kill yourself? Are you planning on doing it?” Hope gripping his hand harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God no Hope, I’m never leaving you. They just need to do it as a precaution because of the past. I should be out within two weeks because they want me to pass a mental health test before leaving.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well the second you get out we are buying that place and starting a life of our own. There’s only a month left of school but our tests are in a week. What have they said about your A-levels?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They said I’m going to have to sit them here because I can’t leave just yet but I also can’t get a special acceptation. They have though allowed me more visiting time so if you need help studying my door is always open.” Letting out a laugh which made his girlfriend finally smile for the first time in days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the next two weeks Hope came to see Landon every day. He helped her with her art, science and business whilst she helped him with the same. Hope and Landon shared all their lessons for years but barely ever talked to each other. After each test Landon would call Hope to see how she was doing and how her tests had gone. At the end of the two weeks Hope and her dad came to pick Landon up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr Mikaelson you know you didn’t have to do this, I could of gotten someone to pick me up.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Landon you are family and family look out for each other. You can stay at our house for however long you need. I also have something to tell you. The night Ralph hurt you, I went round to your house and...” Landon cut him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr Mikaelson, I don’t want to know what you did to my brother. Just know that I’m happy that someone finally gave him what he deserved. Ralph, my mum and dad are not my family. My family is your guys right here. You have done more for me in these weeks then my dad has ever done for me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Landon call me Klaus your not one of my clients.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They got Landon into the car, Hope not letting go of his hand. The two of them had never been stronger and Landon couldn’t wait for his child to be here. They got back to Hope’s house and Landon went straight up to Hope’s room to lie down. He felt himself getting better but was still extremely tired. Hope decided to bring him up a ham sandwich and some water. She tucked him into the covers and walked away before being pulled back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get in the bed with me. I haven’t properly slept in weeks and I know you haven’t either.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope slipped off her clothes, slipping under the covers and cuddling in with him. She wanted this for so long. She felt comfortable showing Landon her body whilst she was still skinny. She knew her body was going to change and she wished that Landon would still love her however she looked. She felt his hands touch her stomach and she just held on to his hands. She couldn’t wait until she was waking up every morning with this man, her heavily pregnant and him just massaging her stomach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the quick release and the chapter. Next one later tonight.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Priceless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. If there is anything you want me to write just comment. Sorry this is coming out late my WiFi went down. Hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Landon had come out of hospital and he had been getting stronger each day. Hope was now just over two months pregnant and she was starting to show a small bump. It was barely noticeable but Hope could tell it was there and Landon could after hours of talking to her stomach. Hope woke up with Landon’s hands till on her stomach, she loved it so much. She felt protected and safe. She turned round and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He eyes starting to flutter open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope, what time is it?” Jim still half asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s time to finally go and see that place we want to buy. He said it was ours if we got there at 12 and it’s already 10.” Hope exacted to buy this new place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay okay, just give me five more minutes and I’ll come join you in the shower.” Placing a kiss on her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope got out of bed and into the shower. She washed her hair and body, wanting to look her best to make the best first impression so they definitely got this place. Landon followed in five minutes later, hugging her from behind and placing his hands over her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you like the way my body looks at the moment because I’m a couple months it’s not going to be this nice looking.” Hope leaning back onto him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope I love how you look now and I’ll love you however you look. Don’t ever think the more pregnant you get I won’t like your body.” Embracing his girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope picked up the sponge, turned round and placed in on Landon’s chest,” You cuddled me all last night so no more till later. Now get washed and you better be ready in 20 minutes when I leave or I’ll be living in the big apartment all by myself.” Letting out a flirtatious smile. He hated when she left his grip but he knew she was just being a tease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got ready two minutes before having to leave. He had put on a black pair of jeans and a Hugo Boss shirt and boots to look extra nice. He went downstairs to see Hope in a fancy matching skirt and blazer with a white shit and black high heels. Damn was his girlfriend sexy, if he wasn’t buying their first place he would take her right there, messing up he perfect outfit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here is me thinking I’ve dressed smartly to see a sexy lawyer stood by the door.” He said laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well this sexy lawyer really wants her own place with her just as sexy boyfriend.” Saying with a laugh also.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I hope your up for some painting next weekend. We get our results back next week and once I have I’m going to start painting the place. I wanted to paint our bedroom first so we can start living their as soon as possible.” Hope’s heart melting at the idea that Landon couldn’t wait to live with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked to Hope’s car and they pulled out the driveway, Landon putting his hand on Hope’s which was on the gearstick. The drive was only thirty minutes away but it felt like they was driving to a different country. They didn’t want to live to far out of town but far enough to be away from their crazy old lives and start their new one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They turned up to the apartment, meeting the owner at the top floor, in front of the door.” Hello, I’m Jed. I know Hope had already looked at the apartment but would you like to look yourself?” He come across really nice, charming man. He wasn’t much older then them and was already selling his first apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No I’m fine thank you. Hope had already showed me all the photos and I’m already wanting this place. How much will it cost to buy it right here right now?” Hope looking at Landon in complete shock, there’s no way Landon had enough. She knew he had been saving up but not enough for a whole place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erm only £5000. I was going to hold out for more but now this is just a burden on me and I’m spending money on a place I don’t even live. I just want to get my money back and move on.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a whole bunch of cash kept together by elastic bands. Hope was just taken away by how much cash he had and how serious he was about starting this new chapter in their lives. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Landon you don’t have to spend all that money on me, the baby will be fine growing up in my house for a while and we can borrow the money and give it back over time.” She really wanted this but couldn’t allow him to spend all this money.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope, no amount of money is to much for you or my baby. This is the foundation of our family, a home. All this money is my own anyway so I can choose to buy you an apartment and all new decorations if I please.” Giving her a little giggle before handing the money to Jed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice doing business with both of you. I will bring the forms over tomorrow to make it officially yours. Hope you enjoy.” Passing them the keys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope still couldn’t believe what he had done. Did she really mean this much to him. Was he really throwing everything he had at this family? No one had ever taken faith in her or even kept her around for this long. He was truly the one for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Landon, I just don’t know what to say to you,” tears rolling down her face hugging him,” you don’t know how much this means to me. Maybe it’s just my hormones kicking in it this is the happiest I’ve ever been, I love you so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you to Hope. I promise I’m going to make this somewhere you will always call home, somewhere you always feel safe and our child can grow up.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Landon I don’t need nice apartments and expensive things, my home is right here. You are my home Landon. And this,” placing her hand on her little bump,” this is our little extension.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well how about you and our precious cargo go walk down to the car whilst I check everything is okay in the apartment before we finalise it.” Kissing his beautiful girlfriend on the head before walking in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was everything he had wished for when he wanted to leave home. It was his own home, somewhere he finally felt happy and safe. The main reason he wanted to live alone before was because if he fucked up his life he had no one there to hurt or disappoint and if he took his own life, no one would notice, letting him leave this would in peace. Now, he couldn’t imagine leaving Hope or his child alone. They were his would, his everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He locked the door with his new keys and walking to the car. He walked to the car to see Hope holding a picture in her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that’s you’ve got there?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a picture we took the night we got drunk. I love it so much because it was the best night of my life. I got you and I got this little present right here.” Touching her belly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon got in the passenger seat and Hope drove them back to her house. Once he got back he let Hope go up to her room to get into something more comfortable, but Landon went into Klaus’s office to ask him a question. He knocked on the door before opening it slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Landon good afternoon, how are you feeling today, go on take a seat and rest your legs,” Landon sitting down,” So what is it you need me for mate?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon inhaled before asking his question,” Me and Hope have just brought a apartment in the city, and I know your a busy man. But I was wondering if you would like to help me fix up the place so Hope can decorate it. She is really excited for this new chapter in her life and she’s feeling abit down because the baby bump is scaring her that she’s becoming ugly. I just feel like decorating is right up her alley and will improve her feelings and mood.”. Landon really wished he would say yes because he knew nothing about DIY and he knew when he asks MG to help he’ll know less then him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Landon I’ll take the weekend off and we can get to it straight away. I’ll do anything to make my little girl happy.” Landon stood up before nodding his head and texting MG to turn up the the address on Saturday. He got a text back almost straight away agreeing to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t wait to help make Hope feel better. She was carrying his baby, keeping the baby healthy, putting herself thought so much stress and still having the time to look after Landon and be and amazing girlfriend. He loved this girl to the end of the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed, next one tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Say yes?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In writing this chapter early in the morning because it’s going to be a long one with a lot in it. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Landon had been waking up early every day that weekend to make sure the apartment was in good condition for Hope to decorate. Klaus and MG helped him to rip up all the old floorboards and counters. No wonder this apartment was so cheap, it was a shit show. Landon knew this would take a lot of money to fix up, but he didn’t mind. He was planning on asking Klaus if he could work for his company. He had got his A-levels back and got a 9 in business, one of the best scores in the country.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Landon you really made me work on my weekend off, let’s just pray to god Hope likes it.”.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah man, your really made us both work. I feel that I’ve aged fifty years because my back and muscles are aching.”.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I can’t thank both of you enough, you are both welcome here anytime but there might not be much of an apartment for a while. I think we all know how much of a perfectionist Hope is.” Landon laughing, getting a smile of approval off Klaus and a punch on the shoulder by MG.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Landon, when Hope had finally made up her mind on everything just tell me and I’ll get my friends to come down and fit it all for you. And don’t worry about cost, count it as my housewarming present.”.</p><p> </p><p>“Klaus I couldn’t take that much money off you. And plus, when I brought this place Hope was weak at the knees with the amount of money. Imagine when she finds out how much money your willing to spend, she’ll go insane.” Klaus laid his hand on Landon’s shoulder, looking him dead in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You let me worry about Hope, you just make this place your home. Now who’s ready to go home, Liverpool are playing in a hour and I think I’ve deserved a couple beers.” MG already walking out the door,” Hey man you don’t have to ask me twice.”. MG was a great friend but at times could be so lazy your wonder how he even gets out of bed in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>Hope was still at home in bed, her morning sickness had been really bad the past couple days and she was always tired so she just stayed in bed. She couldn’t sleep because every time Landon left the house she was scared something would happen to him again. She knew he could defend himself but last time he nearly died and she was so scared of losing him. </p><p> </p><p>She had always been jealous of what her friends had. Josie and Penelope had loved each other for years, they didn’t have the best relationship because they fight then have make up sex and repeat, but it made them happy. Lizzie had MG, after MG trying for countless years to get her and now she’s never seen Lizzie happier. She finally had Landon and had already nearly lost him.</p><p> </p><p>She felt a wave of happiness and relief though when she heard the front door open, seeing Landon pop his head around her door.”.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” He asked hating seeing her sick and powerless.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m feeling abit better, one of the downsides of having a fun night a couple months ago.” Landon giving off a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hope eyes looked down at the pillow as Landon sat down next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope what’s the matter, do you want me to get you anything?”. </p><p> </p><p>She looked up into his emerald green eyes, feeling that feeling he gave her when he looked into her eyes,” Why do you love me?”. He was taken away by this question. Was he not making her feel loved? </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you treat me with such kindness and never push me away. You are always in my corner, worrying about me, trying to make me happy and loved. I adore the way you look, your sky blue eyes, your hazel brown hair, the way your body fits in my hands perfectly. Hope it feels like I was built for you and vis versa. And, well when had that mad night I felt a feeling no one else gave me. It felt like a spark was lit inside me and you were the one who started it. Plus Hope your carrying out child, putting yourself through this morning sickness and I could never stop loving you for what your doing.”.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her face, her cute pout, the way her eyes sparkled, the way she was hiding it behind her hair because it made her feel protected. This women had his heart and he could never fully put into words how much she meant to him. He leaned into her kissing her passionately, there tongues fighting for space in each others mouths. He placed his hand on the side of her check as she wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>God how she missed this. Her man’s hands on her skin, his kiss warming her up inside. She knew her main focus was keeping their baby healthy and safe but sometimes she needed to look after herself and let go. She couldn’t drink or nothing but she didn’t need to, Landon was her alcohol and she was addicted to him. </p><p> </p><p>The way he made her feel was electric, the feeling passing through her body. She felt his hands go down to her hips, pulling her closer to him. He pulled away and rubbed his finger down the side of her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I talk to the baby Hope?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Landon it’s your child you never have to ask.” Hope said, kissing him again. She couldn’t help herself.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled the covers down, Hope only in her underwear so her belly already showing. He moved down to her stomach, holding her hand and started to speech.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello baby it’s your dad again. I know your probably already sick of my voice but I just can’t stop myself from talking to you. You are mine and your mum’s pride and joy and we both already love you so much. I know it might be confusing when your older that your mum and dad aren’t married, believe me I know what it’s like. But I don’t want that for you, so if you excuse me I’ve got to ask your mum a question.” Sitting up so he could look Hope in the eyes, holding her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, ever since we met I knew that your were the one. The spark you lit in me is eternal and nothing will ever put it out. My spark only burns for  you and this baby is somethings that I could never be more great full for. Plus, I don’t want this to be the only baby we have. I want to spend my days with you and spend my last breaths on you. So, will you marry me.”.</p><p> </p><p>“Your not just proposing to me because I’m pregnant are you? Because if you are this baby is still small so I can still move round quickly and beat your ass.” Giving off a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“No Hope, I want you.”.</p><p> </p><p>“Then yes, yes I will marry you Landon Kirby. And you better give me more children.” Hope said with a stern look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep giving you babies as long as you love me.” Her eyes sparkling, the emotions and love being felt in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess we are going to have a lot of babies then.” Landon said with a seductive voice, leaning back towards his girl and making out with her fiercely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next one out tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. No wait, just now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m hope you are all enjoying atm. More on the way</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Landon and Hope couldn’t wait until their baby was born, they wanted each other right there, right now. Landon took his clothes off before picking Hope up and pinning her down to the bed. He held her arms down as he kissed the side of her neck, leaving hickeys all the way down it. The louder she moaned, she more hickeys he left. He worked his way down her body. He made sure every part of her body was kissed. He tore her panties off and Hope wrapped her legs around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want it that badly that you have to rip off my clothes, have it. But I want you to make me scream your name, make me cum time and time again. I want to remember how good you was.”.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her, turned on by her demands. He went down on her, Hope gripping the bed as she felt Landon’s tongue deep inside her pussy. She played with her clit as her legs gripped more around Landon, keeping his head in place so he couldn’t stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me Landon your so good, your going to make me cum.” Hope playing with her clit more, going quicker and quicker.</p><p> </p><p>Landon’s hands gripped Hope’s hips, making her moan. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me Landon I’m going to cum, I’m, I’m cumming Landon.” Hope letting herself release, her eyes rolling back, her hands gripping onto the sheets to control herself. She released her legs from around Landon’s neck and pulled him close to her. </p><p> </p><p>She kissed him fiercely, grabbing his hair. Landon picked her up and Hope wrapped her legs around him. He pinned her against the wall and started to kiss her chest. She took her legs from around him and stood up. She turned round and started to grind against him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to just stand there or are you going to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk.” She said whilst moaning with the feeling of his hard cock pressed against her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope I’m going to fuck you so hard your gonna wished you never teased me you sexy bitch. Your gonna be begging me to stop and I’m gonna keep going till your on your knees shaking.” Hope biting her bottom lip, no able to hold in how wet Landon was making her, her cum running down her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then stop saying what your going to do and fucking wreck me.”.</p><p> </p><p>Landon go his cock out and shoved it inside Hope. He listened to her moan as he shoved it in deeper. Hope’s pussy was so wet and tight, it felt like her pussy was meant for him. He grabbed her hair, starting to thrust slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop being gentle Landon just because I’m pregnant. You said you was going to wreck me and I want to be fucking wrecked, I want to be begging for it to end.”. Hope couldn’t even finish her sentence before Landon pulled her hair back and started to thrust so hard Hope felt let she was going to be ripped apart. </p><p> </p><p>Her tight pussy was being wrecked. She was so wet Landon was going even quicker, making her wish she wasn’t pregnant or she would fuck him with such force. She wanted to just have animal like sex, she wanted to be fucked all over the room, both of them fighting to be the dominant one. But for now this was all she could get.</p><p> </p><p>“Landon please stop I can’t go anymore I’m weak I’m not strong enough.” Landon not stopping.” Landon please you’ve proved your point you’ve wrecked my tight pussy.” Hope now begging.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve only wrecked your pussy, but your not at your breaking point. I’m going to fuck you till I fill you with all this cum you slut.” Hope getting even more wet of being talked to like a little slut.</p><p> </p><p>Landon made Hope scream his name, spanking her perfectly round ass leaving hand prints. Her pussy now so wet Hope’s legs were covered in cum. He fucked her tight pussy till he finally filled her tight pussy, his cum pouring out of her. </p><p> </p><p>Hope’s legs were so weak Landon grabbed her and helped her back to bed, placing her head on the pillow and tucking her in. He got in next to her legging her cuddle in with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Omg Landon I forgot how good you was, you really made me regret doubting you. You really know how to wreck me. I love you.” Her fingers running up and down his sweaty chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you to, my sexy little bitch” he said laying a kiss on her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Hope continued to run her fingers up and down his chest,”Will you fill me up that much after this baby is born, you promised me more and I’m holding you to it.”.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope I will fill you up whenever you want, sometimes I even what you do it in public. I hate the way other men look at you it makes me want to take you there and then and prove your mine.”.</p><p> </p><p>“Well why don’t you then, I’ll fuck you whenever you want, daddy. And plus, everyone will see I’m yours soon when I’m the size of a house.”.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then I guess I’ll just have to fuck my heavily pregnant fiancé everywhere the.” He said grabbing her small hands, making Hope feel like a baby.</p><p> </p><p>“You called me your fiancé.” She said with a smile and sparkle in her eye. Maybe it’s just because they just had sexy but she looked amazing. The deep colours of her eyes, the way her curves felt, the way her rosy checks lit up.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you want me to?” He asked hesitantly. Maybe she was already regretting it and only fucked him because she felt sorry for him. Maybe she wanted someone else and all he was good for was a quick shag. </p><p> </p><p>“No you big idiot, I’d just can’t wait for that to your wife.”.</p><p> </p><p>“Well your just going have to wait a bit longer baby.”. He felt so bad denying her what she obviously wanted. But at the moment it wasn’t the right time. Seeing her soft lips in a pout made him want to marry her right there.</p><p> </p><p>Her skin felt so soft as he ran his fingers down her face. He kept doing it till she feel asleep. He didn’t want to wake her because she had barely slept in days, but she still looked so beautiful. He would never get better then her and he knew it.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple hours of sleep, Landon woke up to Hope throwing up in the toilet, the sound echoing though the room. He got up and walked into the bathroom to see Hope with her head half way in the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>“Get out Landon, I’m hideous.” He couldn’t believe she just said that. She was the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on and a little bit of sick wasn’t going to change his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope don’t say that, your perfect baby.” Getting down onto his knees and rubbing her bare back. He could feel her trembling, the trembles moving up his arm each time she moved. He hates seeing her so powerless and putting herself though all this to make sure their baby was healthy and safe.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope I know this is all so horrible and hard, but it’ll all be worth it soon enough. In a couple weeks time you won’t have anymore morning sickness and we’ll finally get to find out if we are having a boy or a girl. All this pain is just a blip in the bigger picture, you’ll be holding our baby soon and when you look into their eyes and see how much they need you and love you, you will never look back on this.”.</p><p> </p><p>He could see how weak she was. She was barely able to keep herself up and every time she threw up it took more and more out of her. He grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing it. She glazed into his emerald eyes, telling her he was going to be here every step without saying a single word. She hated this morning sickness, it was a bitch. But the thought of having her baby in her arms, seeing them smile and laugh, the thought of seeing their first steps was all worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Landon stayed with her for the next hour not saying a word, just supporting her. This man was it, she couldn’t wait to be his wife and started their little family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Number 1?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you are all enjoying it up to now. I’m planning on starting a new series in the next couple days when I finish for the holidays. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a month since Landon and Hope brought their new apartment and things were coming along quickly. They had already had the flooring fitted, Hope had chosen a brown oak flooring in the main living area, a grey carpet in the bedrooms and white marble in the bathroom and kitchen. They had stripped all the walls of their original paint and left the walls bare, showing the red brick on every wall except for one. They had painted the long wall white, it was the one wall from wherever you stood in the main living area you could see. They had done this because Landon knew Hope had really been hit and miss with her painting and he knew if she did this, she would have no way of not showing off her painting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had started to do the outlines of what started to look like a bird. She had only been working on it a week and it already looked spectacular. She spent most of her day chipping away at it. With the morning sickness and the worry of the ultrasound painting really helped sooth her nerves. She was worried that the baby wouldn’t be okay and she would lose thing precious little thing she had come to love. She had already nearly lost Landon and now she didn’t know if she had lost her baby. Maybe people she loved were destined to die?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, it’s time for the ultrasound.” Landon placing his hand on her shoulders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She slowly placed the brush into a cup of water, turning round slowly revealing the tears covering her face. Her makeup trailing down in lines. She had no emotion on her face, just her bottom lip trembling and her gulps to keep down the sounds of her crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope how long have you been crying, I’ve been sat here the whole time and haven’t heard you make a sound once? Hope tell me your really worrying me?” He was making it worse, her lip started to tremble more and the sounds of crying were slowly being released.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was coming down on her to hard. He was talking to her like she had done something wrong. Maybe she had because she was hiding her feelings and emotions, but there was a time and a place to talk about it. He leaned in she gave her soft lips a quick peck, then leaned back in for longer. He could feel her hand on his arm shaking, the grip becoming harder. He could feel her digging her nails into his arm. He pulled away and pulled her into his arms. Not pulling her in fully because of the bigger baby bump Hope was now carrying round.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Landon let go of me I’m not going, I know when my baby is healthy and I don’t need someone building up my stress levels to just tell me what I already know!” He fists pounding against his chest. Hope wasn’t a weak person and each pound of his chest hurt that extra bit more. But he needed to be strong for her, and plus he had been through a lot more pain in the past. He had cut most of his arms, down to way he always wore long sleeve shirts, so this pain was nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope baby calm down it’s going to be okay. If you already know our baby is healthy it won’t harm you in just making sure. An we don’t even know if it’s just one baby Hope, this will let us find that out.” Her arms started to get weak, she was tiring out quick. She barely had any energy, this bloody baby was robbing all of it. He finally waited until her hits were near a end and grabbed both of her wrists and looking her straight into her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope what’s brought this on? I knew you was scared and worried but this is a whole new level Hope and I know because I created this level of self torture.” He soft red lips still trembling, her skin to his touch feeling like silk, her eyes glistening in the light with the tears in them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In my life anyone I’ve ever loved has died on me. First auntie Freya, then my friend Ethan and I nearly lost you on two occasions. So in my head I’ve been thinking that the same will happen to this baby. I’ve tried to suppress my love in the hope that they will be fine but every time I do that I love the little bastard even more. I am the centre of death and maybe my body is the vessel, so if I’m carrying this baby inside of it, who knows how they are. What if I’m hurting our baby Landon?” He breathing now becoming sporadic. She gripped his hoodie and dug her fingers into it. He could literally feel the pain coming from her, the room filling of the aura. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope, you said to me before you know the baby is fine deep down and you are the one carrying it. You know how you feel more then what any machine can tell you. I can promise you now, you will never have to go through death in this family again. Our baby is safe and you know you’d never do a think to hurt them. We both will love you Hope, always and forever.” Laying a kiss on her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked her to her chair and sat her down, putting her shoes on for her. He wasn’t doing it because she was upset, he had been doing it for the past week. Hope’s feet had been hurting and it sometimes hurt her to bend down to put them on so Landon had been doing it for her ever since. She hated when he did it but it was sweet that he cared about her this much, a small smile showing on her face. He got her hands and put them inside his looking at her in the eyes, the only part of her face showing any emotion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to go start the car and I’ll give you a minute to breathe and collect yourself them we will go to the doctors, everything is going to be okay baby.” His words soothing her mind, as if it was a lullaby. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got up and went to the bathroom to get a towel to wipe all the makeup off her face. She splashed her face with some warm water and wiped all her makeup off. She looked in the mirror and saw the person staring back at her, weak, a joke. She knew she needed to be a stronger person, not for herself but for this baby. She remembered what Landon said, they could be having more than one baby and she couldn’t be this mentally weak if she had more than one child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope made her way down to the car where Landon was waiting with her door open. He looked so sexy in his hoodie and ripped black jeans. Hope didn’t know why but she liked it when he looked edgy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your ride awaits my beauty.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Landon your the sexy one here.” Hope said trailing her hand down his chest, feeling his muscles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What can I say, I’m just naturally gifted.” He said with a smug smile on his face, Hope hitting him in the chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both got in the car and put on some Red Hot Chili Peppers to calm their nerves. Hope watched as Landon bobbed his head to ‘Dani California’, the way his jet black curls bounced with him, the way his fingers tapped perfectly to the beat, the way his voice perfectly hit every note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I used to play Guitar you know.” Landon announced out of nowhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? How come you’ve never brought it up?” Hope was intrigued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t really like performing in front of people, call me stupid but I’ve kind of got stage fright.” He said with a little bit of embarrassment in his tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well as the mum of your child and your fiancé, I think you should play a show for me tonight. It’ll make us both very happy.” Hope rubbing her baby bump. She put a little pout on the end of it, making Landon choice even more harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew exactly how to get stuff out of him, that damn pouty face could make the coldest of hearts melt. She was so damn cute when she pouted, then soft lips begging to be touched by his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, but only because you guilt tripped me into it.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was the little ones idea, don’t start throwing guilt bombs at me.” Hope said with a playful chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As that was said they pulled up to the doctor’s office. Hope’s face changed quickly when she noticed where they were. Landon noticed this straight away, getting out the car and opening her door, grabbing her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s all going to be okay baby, I’m here every step of the way.” Hope nodding in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked through the automatic doors and went to the receptionist. They looked round and there was no one else, the place was derelict. It was very up to date place, obviously quite recently build. The walls were a baby blue with medical posters about pregnancy coving half of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, who are you here to see today?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doctor Elena Salvatore.” Hope responded instantly, not even giving the women enough time to breathe after her question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s in office five, through them doors and on follow the corridor down.”, she said with a fake sense of care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope sensed this and gave her a snotty smile in return. She knew it was just her hormones overreacting but she knew that women was a right bitch. They walked down the corridor to office five and knocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on in.”. Landon opening the door for hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello I am Doctor Elena Salvatore and you must be Hope and Landon?”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it’s so nice to meet you.” Hope answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So if you would like to lie down here and lift your top up then we can get started. Before I get started is there any questions you want to ask me?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will we be able to get pictures, I’ve kind of promised all the girls and my mum, and I’d never hear the end of it if I didn’t.” Hope letting out a nervous giggle, still worrying about the results of the scan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha yes don’t you worry dear, you’ll be able to get all the pictures you want.”. Elena was actually not a bad doctor, she was making Hope feel more comfortable than most doctors. They would normally just shrug your questions aside thinking they are stupid, but Elena was just like a normal person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon grabbed Hope’s hand squeezing it. He gave her that look again that told her that it was going to be okay without talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now this is going to be a bit cold.” Elena putting the gel on Hope’s stomach sending a chill across her body, squeezing Landon’s hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now for the moment we have all been waiting for.” A smile evening seen across Elena’s face and Hope’s anxiety hitting an all time night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They watched as Elena moved the device across Hope’s stomach. Hope wouldn’t have felt different if it was a knife because this anxiety was cutting into her, her heart beating faster for each second she wasn’t told how her baby was. Her grip on Landon’s hand was now vice like, Landon obviously in pain but not letting it be known. But then, that sound, the sound she wanted to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that a....heart beat?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, tears building up in her eyes, she looked over at Landon. It made her laugh how he was trying to act all manly and not get emotional, but inside he was a big crybaby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes that’s the number 1’s heart beat.” Elena’s smile making its way back onto her face.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait there’s more!” Hope’a face covered in complete disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear to god Landon if you’ve given me quadruplets we are never having sex again.” Seriousness covering her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, here is number 2 and the last baby.” Elena laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were both so small and precious. Hope couldn’t believe her and Landon had made something so elegant. Their love had finally brought her something she couldn’t have dreamed of. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope we made them, we made the two most beautiful things in the world. Are they healthy?” Landon asked wanting to tic off all the boxes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are healthy yes, a big reason of that being they have such good loving parents.”. They were the words Landon needed Hope to hear. He watched her expression turn from worry to pride and happiness. She needed to be reminded of how good of a mum she was, not just by Landon by others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay I’m going to to wipe this off your and going get your pictures for you.” Hope face dropped when she couldn’t hear the heartbeats anymore. It was as if her twins had been taken away from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Elena walked out, Landon helps Hope up and they both stared into each others eyes. He had heard of moments in your life of absolute perfect, the pinnacle of life but he thought it was a ton of bullshit. But at this moment, staring into Hope’s light blue eyes, her rosey red cheeks, her baby bump, he knew it was true. They leant in, kissing each other passionately, Landon taking his time and not rushing anything. His hand caressed her face as her arms wrapped around his neck, her soft skin still amazing Landon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon pulled away, looking back at Hope,” We made two miracles Hope, who knew that I would have the girl and a family by now.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well lucky boy, your girl has now found out she is carrying two little Kirby’s inside of her and that means she needs to have double the attention. That means cuddles are longer and more massages.” She said with a giggle, trying to be serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything you want baby. And why only make cuddles longer when we can make them last forever. I never want you out of my arms, so get comfy.” He said with a seductive tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I guess I going to have to get up close to get comfy.” Adding her own seductive line. As they learnt back into each other Elena walked in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t say how many pictures you wanted but you made it sound like you have a lot of people wanting to see this baby, so I got you 15.”. Hope couldn’t wait, she walked over to Elena and gave her a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you so much, I was so scared before coming her but you honestly put my anxiety at ease. I can’t thank you enough.” Elena handing her the pictures when she finally let go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well one way you can thank me is coming back for regular check ups so I can make sure your two little ones are growing well.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will do, thank you.” Landon putting his hand forward for her to shake it, but getting a hug instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look after this one Landon, she is a keeper and I’ve known her about 10 minutes.” Elena was right, Hope was a keeper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elena opened her door for the couple, all of them exchanging goodbyes before leaving the office and walking to the car. She held Landon’s had as they walked to the car, staring at him the whole way. Landon didn’t know it yet, but she had a surprise waiting for him tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed. Next one out tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Enjoy every second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoy, this chapter is going to be dirty and dark. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they had got back to Hope’s place Landon went to jump in the shower before getting into bed. Whilst he was in the shower Hope was rooting around her draws for Landon’s present. She didn’t know if he was going to like it’s but with the changes happening to her body Hope barely ever felt confident in her appearance. Even if he didn’t want anything to happen, she felt a slight pride in her new round self confidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She finally felt it at the back of her draws and pulled it out. It was a black see through lingerie with fluff at the bottom and a black lace thong. She slipped it on, putting on some matte black lipstick and tied her hair back in a pony. She could hear Landon now wrapping the towel. She couldn’t make Landon do anything, but god did she want his hard cock deep inside of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked out, his mouth dropping at the sight of his pregnant girlfriend in the most sexy, stunning and slutty clothes he had ever seen her in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you like what you see baby, because I’ve been a bad bad slut and I need to be punished.” Hope didn’t know were this side of her was coming from, this baby had really changed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon’s walked over to Hope, letting his hands explore her figure. Her sink was silky soft, her knowing he loved her hair tied up and this dark look. Her tits had gotten bigger with the pregnancy, they were very tender and sensitive. But he wanted to hear her moan and cry his name. Her body was amazing, her hips fitted in her hands perfectly and her perky little ass in that the lace thong was just to much for him to do nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to do more than punish you Hope. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll wish you were never that god damn sexy. Then I’m going to use you as my own cum bin, like the slut you are. Now lie down on the bed and open your legs slut.”. God the way Landon demanded her to do this and boss her around, acting alpha male really made her wet. Her tight pussy already dripping. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon kissed her neck before working his way down her body slowly, making sure she felt everyone. With every kiss Hope would gasp, the anticipation of waiting for something to happen was eating her up. She wanted him deep inside her, making her scream his man and make her his. He took off Hope’s thong slowly, doing so to tease her. Hope’s puppy eyes begged Landon to ravish her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ready baby, I want to hear you screaming fuck when I make you cum bitch.” Landon’s demands making here even more wet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not the only thing I’ll be screaming daddy.” Hope smirked mischievously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon’s eyes wondered down to Hope’s wet, tight pussy and started to explore it with his tongue. Hope’s legs wrapped around his head, one hand on the sheets stopping her from cumming to early and the other grabbing her firm big tits making her even more horny. Landon really knew what he had to do to satisfy her, but he was doing more then that. He gave her a euphoric feelings, making her whole body melt but have a feeling of electricity shooting though her veins.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon’s tongue went deeper into her pussy, Hope not able to control herself anymore, another person taking over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck daddy, please no more your making me cum to much.” Hope’s eyes rolling back as she finally had her biggest orgasm in months. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Landon please I need to be punished more, I’ve been a really dirty slut.” Her face showing that she needed this, their breathes finally matching each other’s pace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me what you have done my dirty little girl?” Demanding an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve not been wearing panties all week, wearing tight clothes to tease daddy and pleasing myself whenever I wanted. I’ve been really bad daddy.” Hope biting her bottom lip, wanting Landon’s soft lips against hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well this bad little girl is going to get daddy’s big hard cock right inside her tight pussy and she’s going to enjoy every second of it.” Landon then laying his soft lips against her, but they didn’t fiercely kiss, they just had a passionate kiss and enjoyed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled Hope closer to him as he slowly put his firm cock inside her. He watched as Hope let out a moan, her eyes rolling. He lent down, letting Hope put her hands on his back. He didn’t try to go fast and have sex like animals, he wanted this to be passionate. He wanted Hope to remember how this made her feel for a long time. He slowly thrust, looking into Hope’s light blue eyes. Her nails started to dig into his back as he kissed the side of her neck, him leaving hickeys all down it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope couldn’t believe how he was making her feel. She enjoyed the passion, the way she felt like they were physically and spiritually connected. He made her whole body feel like it was on fire and only he knew how to put it out. Hope scratched her fingers down his back, Landon’s cock becoming to much for her to handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope I’m about to cum.” He said kissing her neck more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fill me up Landon, I want you inside me. I want to know that I’m physically and spiritually yours. You’ve already marked me so finish your job off.” Hope just wanting the feeling of his cum filling her up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon lent in and kissed Hope fiercely as he filled her up, Hope nails deep in his back. She was unable to hold in her moans letting them out as they kissed. Landon pulled away and looked at Hope, caressing her face with his palm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Landon that was just, wow. I can’t even example it. You just made me feel things I didn’t even know were possible. You opened parts of me I thought I had hide away and never had but, you always find a way of opening me up.” Hope looked uneasy, rubbing her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is everything okay baby?” Landon being very overprotective and worried about his baby and fiancé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nothing, just a little bit of pain but it’s okay.” Hope grabbing his hand, looking at him to reassure him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay I’m going to go grab the massaging oils and we are going to put on some relaxing music.” Hope looking in disagreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Landon you don’t have to do that, you’ve already done enough I can get it, Hope trying to get up and her back hurting her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon stopped her getting up and made her lie back down,”And I’m going to go get your army of pillows and comfy pjs and get you cozy.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to pamper me Landon, I’m a big girl I can look after myself.” But deep down she wasn’t complaining.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you are the soon to be Mrs Kirby and are carrying my child so I will pamper you forever. And if you was a big you’d get rid off all you teddies.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, big girls can have teddies. It’s called having a hobby.” Hope chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon come back, putting some relaxing jazz on, helping Hope go get changed and made her a mattress of pillows on the bed for her. She pulled up her top to let Landon rub the oils in. He put some on his hands and slowly rubbed it into her bump, making sure he massaged it as he rubbed it in. Hope would of laughed in the past because she was extremely ticklish, but now she could have Landon do this and not bat an eyelash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She loved the way Landon did all this, looking after her. It also made her heart melt seeing him being so close to his children. Hope still couldn’t believe she was having twins. She obviously couldn’t wait to have them but wasn’t looking forward to being the size of a bus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landon continued to massage hope until she slowly feel asleep, the music putting her into a deep slumber. He laid a kiss on her bump and put his head next to hers, putting the covers over her and cuddling into her. He had a job interview tomorrow and he wasn’t nervous, he was happy. This was a chapter of their family’s story and it wasn’t set to end for a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next one and new series out tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. It’s just business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and have checked out my new work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Landon woke up the next morning with his arms around Hope, his hands caressed on her stomach. He was still tired from their little kinky fuck session last night. He couldn’t believe how much he filled her up. He loved when they fucked like animals but he loved it more when it was passionate. </p><p> </p><p>But no amount of sex could even add up the feeling he got when he woke up with his beautiful fiancé in his arms, her heavily pregnant stomach in his hands. Her skin was so smooth as he ran his hands up and down her stomach. He moved her hair away from her neck and saw all the hickeys he had left from the night before.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a bit of pride but felt more secure that she was marked as his and no one else could have her. He moved his head down and started to kiss her neck gently. Hope felt the little pecks and her eyes started to flutter open. </p><p> </p><p>A smile of happiness spread across her face as she felt his soft lips peck her neck. She could get used waking up like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm morning Landon, you know it’s only 8 in the morning.” Hope still waking up.</p><p> </p><p>“Why can I only kiss my sexy fiancé past a certain time.” He said smugly, kissing her more.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but if your going to kiss your sexy fiancé you should kiss her on her lips.” Hope turning round and got onto of Landon. Landon held her hands because ever since she had become bigger he was very worried about her getting hurt.</p><p> </p><p>He brought his back up so he was face to face with her. He got his hand and caressed her cheek. He looked deep into her blue eyes, seeing every emotion she held inside her vast mind. Hope couldn’t wait for Landon to make the first move, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into her. She stuck her tongue deep in his mouth, them both exploring each other’s.</p><p> </p><p>Landon’s hands made it down to Hope’s ass and grabbed it slowly, repeating this as he kissed her. A moan being released from Hope’s mouth. Her bare ass felt so good in his hands, the marks still on it from the night before. Hope pulled away from him quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“Landon it’s Monday!” Her face full of disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Hope, why have you got something planned?” What was she on about?</p><p> </p><p>“My dad told me he was going to give you a shot in the family business but I forgot to tell you, he said to be there at 9.”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck, oh fuck I’ve got to jump in the shower. Can you get out my jeans and shirt whilst I’m in there?”. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure baby, I’m so sorry for forgetting.” Hope looking upset with herself, beating herself up. </p><p> </p><p>“Baby it’s okay, anyone could of made the same mistake. How about when I get out the shower I’ll start to run you a bath and when I get home I’ll cook you dinner.”. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d love that.” Hope’s guilt slowly lifting.</p><p> </p><p>Hope went into Landon’s draw and got out his clothes, laying them out neatly on the bed for him. He walked out of the bathroom hastily drying his hair. He put on his underwear and pants and shoes, throwing his shirt over him. He walked over to Hope and laid a kiss on her forehead, running out of the house grabbing the car keys. </p><p> </p><p>Hope slipped off her clothes and slowly descended into the bath Landon had run her. He had even taken the time to put bubbles in it and light some candles, just how she liked it. He knew she would be stressed and knew exactly what to do when she was. She couldn’t wait till later because over the past two weeks Hope’s appetite had really increased, finishing her meals and half of Landon’s. </p><p> </p><p>Landon made his way into the city, speeding down all the back roads so he wouldn’t be caught by any speed cameras. He narrowly missed a car as he turned into the car park of the Mikaelson building, getting a not so kind reacting off the driving. He rushed to the front door were one Klaus’s personal assistant met him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hello you must be Landon, Mr Mikaelson is waiting for you in his office. Please follow me.”.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was so pristine in the building, marble floors, walls covered with expensive paintings and century old statues at every other window. Landon never really knew what Klaus’s business did but in reality, Landon didn’t care he just needed the money. The apartment was costing him more then he thought and he needed to put some money away before the babies were born. They got to Klaus’s office, standing out with his huge double doors. The assistant opened the door, Landon giving her a nod and walking in.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah Landon so good to see you. Hope your ready for a busy day, I need your help on closing a deal and I think your the person for the job.” Klaus laying his hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Klaus, I’ve never asked you but what does your business do?” He knew Klaus wasn’t some dirty businessman running illegal businesses, though sometimes his actions say otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>“I run a international marketing firm. Some of my clients span from Nike to Liverpool FC. I do the unseen work, making them look good. In return, they give me millions.”.</p><p> </p><p>“Come Landon, we can talk more about this in the car.” Klaus signalling him out of the door.</p><p> </p><p>Klaus informed Landon more on his business and how it was run. Landon didn’t hold back on asking questions, not wanting to fuck up his first day. Klaus then informed him about the client they was going to see, Landon eyes widened as he heard who it was.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to negotiate a deal with Anthony Joshua, Klaus he’s one of the biggest boxers in the world. You can’t put that much responsibility on me.” Landon freaking out, putting his hand thought his jet black curls.</p><p> </p><p>“Landon don’t stress yourself, I’ve met him on multiple occasions and he’s probably one of the nicest people I’ve met. He’s already on the verge of signing anyway but he’s turned down anyone who’s put a team of proper businessmen in front of him, so I wanted him to talk to a normal, down to earth person like yourself.” Klaus words actually making some sense to Landon.</p><p> </p><p>They got into Klaus’s midnight Bentley and drove to the gym AJ was training at. The ride wasn’t long because AJ never trained in big named gyms and decided on the more locally run ones. He was always giving back to the community which made Landon respect the man more.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled up to the gym, AJ’s lawyer waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah Klaus we meet again, so good to meet you again.” The poshly dressed man holding out his hand for Klaus.</p><p> </p><p>“The pleasure is mine John, always a treat to see you.” Klaus returning the hospitality. </p><p> </p><p>“And who is this you have stung along with you?”.</p><p> </p><p>“This John is Landon Kirby, the best newbie in my office and the love of my daughter’s life. So go easy on him or it will be her you are hearing off and not me.”. Landon never noticed how Klaus treated his clients, it was as if he had built a personal connection with each one of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Please follow me, he is waiting inside for you.” They followed him though to a back room that was quite small, having two couches either side of a coffee table. AJ was sat on one couch on the phone to someone. His lawyer sent him a signal which made him wrap up his call.</p><p> </p><p>“Klaus Mikaelson in the flesh. Here to tell me how you would wipe the floor with me again are we.” AJ pulling him in with a pat on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Why tell you when I could easily do it on a Pay Per View and have millions watch me do it.” Klaus returning the banter.</p><p> </p><p>“So I know your not hear for a catch up, now get to the chase.” Klaus turning to look at Landon.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I won’t be doing any of the talking, this here is Landon Kirby. Just a normal lad like yourself, no silver spoon up his ass.”. </p><p> </p><p>“Well Landon, your have two minutes to persuade me to business. Your time starts now.” AJ placing himself back on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Landon said placing himself on the opposite couch,” I know you have turned down any snobby businessmen who has come in here to try and change your mind, but that’s not what I’m here to do. I’m here to just give you the facts and the rest is down to you. Mr Mikaelson does not run his business like a business, more like a family unit. He has a personal connection to every single one of his clients and everyone who works for him. He looked out for me in my darkest times and helped me with money problems when I couldn’t afford a basic place to live. He always goes the extra mile for everyone, no matter if it takes him two days or two weeks. If you signed for us, your wouldn’t be signing for a business, you’d be joining our family. I know your lawyer can agree to everything I’m saying. And you don’t have to worry about any problems as well, Mr Mikaelson is well known for keeping his family safe.” Landon laying his eyes off AJ and onto Klaus for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“So I’m not going to make you do anything, I just hope you make the only right choice.”.</p><p> </p><p>Klaus took a chance on Landon, and he had just hit the jackpot. He was a naturally gifted businessmen. He knew the ins and outs of negotiation, the working of a business and what the client wants. If anything, Klaus had to thank Hope for letting him give Landon this chance. </p><p> </p><p>As Landon got up to walk away, AJ handed him document.</p><p> </p><p>“My signature is already on it, you won me over. You were the first people who made me believe that there are people out there not just for the money and care about their clients.”.</p><p> </p><p>Klaus shuck both of the men’s hands before reaching for the document. Before he could reach it, it was pulled away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“On one condition, Landon runs my marketing and gets a bonus to help him with his situation.” AJ giving Klaus a stern look.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you worry mate, the first thing he will be getting is a bonus plus a massive pay rise.”.</p><p> </p><p>AJ held his hand out for Landon, Landon shaking it back,” Happy to be part of your family Landon.” Before both men left the room for the car.  </p><p> </p><p>As Klaus and Landon were on their way back, Klaus spoke to Landon.</p><p> </p><p>“Landon, I’ve never had a son but ever since you have come into my life I feel that I have gained one. You already feel like family and you make my daughter happy. Plus your a fucking good businessmen.” Klaus said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Landon noticed they weren’t going towards the Mikaelson building, strange.</p><p> </p><p>“Klaus I think your driver has taken the wrong turn?” Landon a bit curious now. </p><p> </p><p>“Your not going back to the building code you’ve earned the rest of the day off to look after my daughter and make sure she is pampered.”.</p><p> </p><p>Landon noticed Klaus’s phone had a text off Hope.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it this had nothing to do with the involvement of a certain someone” Landon implied looking down at Klaus’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we both know she is the real boss mate.”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next one tomorrow, hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dad no!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the slow uploads I’ve been really busy. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus pulled up outside his house, holding out his hand out for Landon to shake. Landon gave Klaus a firm grip and opened the door, closing it behind him and walking to the front door. He slowly opened the front door, trying to make sure it didn’t creek. He closed the door behind him and walked down the hall into the living room. He could see the light beaming out of the room. He turned the corner to see Hope snuggled up on the couch with his hoodie on.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi baby, how had your morning been?”.</p><p> </p><p>Hope head shot up to meet his gaze, the feeling of being lost leaving her body. Her body got this new found energy to get up and fling herself into his arms and bury herself into him. Her arms clung to his waist, not letting go for anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello to you to, I’ve only been gone a couple hours baby.” Landon squeezing her back. </p><p> </p><p>“I just hate when you leave. Maybe it’s just my hormones acting up but I love you Landon and I just want to be in your arms all the time. I just remember how you made me feel last night, the way you made my body feel. You made me feel loved by taking your time and like a bitch by how you talked to me. I just want you every second of the day Landon.”. </p><p> </p><p>Landon’s hands slowly made their way down to Hope’s ass, grabbing it firmly. Hope let out a little moan and the electric feeling shot through he body again. She looked into Landon’s eyes, telling him to take her right there without saying a word. She took her arms from around his waist and grabbed his shirt, ripping it open with buttons flying everywhere. Landon picked Hope up and walked her to the couch, kissing her neck as he did so. </p><p> </p><p>Landon placed Hope down on the couch. He got down onto his knees, opening up Hope’s legs. Hope took off her short shorts and thong, throwing them to the other side of the room. He then took his hand and used two of his fingers to rub Hope’s wet pussy with.</p><p> </p><p>“Landon please stop teasing me, I want you so bad baby. Make me cum.”.</p><p> </p><p>Landon liked the power he had over her, being able to make her beg like a little bitch. He let his fingers  slowly make their way in and out of her pussy, watching Hope look down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“How about I put my head between those legs and eat that wet pussy out.” He said smugly.</p><p> </p><p>Hope couldn’t take his teasing anymore, grabbing his head and forcing it between her legs wrapping them round his head. She could feel his tongue deep inside her, making her eyes roll in pleasure. Hope grabbed her tits squeezing them to make her moan even louder. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yes Landon yes. You know how to get my tight pussy so wet.”.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled his head away and stood up to take off his pants, his big hard cock showing.</p><p> </p><p>“Lean over the couch now slut and I’ll fill you up.” Hope not wasting anytime.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could even say a word, she felt his cock being shoved deep inside her. She couldn’t even let out a moan because Landon had covered her mouth with his hand. This time he wasn’t going gentle on her. His thrusts were quick and powerful, her ass smacking against his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope your pussy is so tight, I just want to keep fucking you till your pussy can’t be filled anymore.”.  </p><p> </p><p>Hope wanted all of Landon’s cock. She pounded her ass against her thighs quicker and quicker. Until, he stopped. He just stopped and pulled away, walking over to the other couch and sitting down like he had seen a ghost. Hope turned round to check on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, is everything okay.” Landon didn’t say a word.</p><p> </p><p>“Landon your scaring me please answer me!” Hope now shaking him to get a response.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could even say another word, his hands covered his face as if he was protecting himself from something or someone. As he did that a line broke from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“DAD NO!”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next one out in a couple days</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Help me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The main driving force for writing at the moment is everything shit that’s happening in the world. If you live in the UK like me you know how shit it is with Christmas being cancelled and my birthday is on the 28th so me and my twin can’t do anything or see my family. My uncle has also been stuck in Malaysia all year because he is the boss of an oil rig so he’s only just come home for Christmas to go back on for another 6 months. Personally that is the worst hit family I know but with having COVID and knowing how it felt and what happened to my dad, all the safety stuff happening at the moment is for the best. I hope the best for everyone and let’s pray next year will be different.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Landon it’s okay it’s me Hope, it’s me calm down. No one else is here, no one can hurt you. Landon please your scaring me.” Hope now on the verge of tears, not wanting to touch Landon in case it made him worse.</p><p> </p><p>He stormed off the couch, striding towards Hope’s room and locking the door behind him. Hope ran after him, getting to the door as he locked it. She banged on the door to let her in, trying to force the door open herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Landon open the fucking door please, your scaring the shit out of me. Landon nothing is going to happen to me as long as you let me in to calm you down.”. Hope’s first now in pain off banging at the door, skin scraping away.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart was racing, why was he like this? He had never acted this way before and all she could do was blame herself. What was he hiding from her? She listened to Landon scream and one of her mirrors smashing. She couldn’t take this any longer, she took a couple paces back and ran full force into the door, her lock finally giving way.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t believe what she saw when she entered, glass with blood all over the floor, Landon’s fist pouring blood out of it with a piece of glass clutched in it. He looked dead into her eyes, scaring her when he started to walk over to her. She couldn’t see it in the dark but he had cut his wrists with the glass and a massive cut across his chest. </p><p> </p><p>As he got closer he noticed Hope walking slowly back into the corner, she was scared of him. Once he had fully backed her up into the corner, he threw the piece of glass across the room. The shatter was the only thing cutting the tension between them. Hope noticed he was moving his right arm, what was he about to do?</p><p> </p><p>Within a second, Landon’s arm flew past Hope’s face. She didn’t have any time to react, but when she looked his arm purposely missed her. He was stood right in front of her and missed. </p><p> </p><p>“Help.....me......Hope,” he whispered before collapsing to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Hope was still running thought her head what the fuck she had just witnessed. Her heart was racing, her head feeling light. She ran to her dad’s office and grabbed his work phone dialling 999.</p><p> </p><p>Operator:</p><p>“999 what’s your emergency?”.</p><p> </p><p>Hope:</p><p>Please send a ambulance, my fiancé hurt himself and he’s bleeding badly! Please come help him!”.</p><p> </p><p>Operator:</p><p>“Okay I need you to take a breath and collect yourself, an ambulance will be at your location in five minutes. Can you go check on your fiancé for me and make sure he’s okay?”.</p><p> </p><p>Hope rushed back to her room, kneeling right next to him. There was a pool of blood around him, the sight hitting right at Hope’s core.</p><p> </p><p>Hope:</p><p>“Erm.....his wrists have stopped bleeding but his chest is still got blood flowing out of it.”.</p><p> </p><p>Operator:</p><p>“Okay, I need you to get something that can cover the wound and apply pressure to it until the medics show up, can you do that?”.</p><p> </p><p>Hope ran into her bathroom and grabbed a towel off the radiator, going back to him and placing pressure on the wound. He put all he weight onto holding the towel down, he not fucking dying on her now. </p><p> </p><p>Tears were rolling off her face and onto him, her emotions getting the of her. Her hands were shaking, not wanting to hurt Landon anymore. She couldn’t help but blame herself. Had he been sending out signals that he was struggling and she didn’t catch on? This wasn’t ever meant to happen again he promised her. He had really changed for her and these babies but now he had fell back down the rabbit hole.</p><p> </p><p>Hope them heard the ambulance pull up outside, a sigh of relief making its way out of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Operator: </p><p>“Okay I’m going to hang up now and let the medics take charge, goodbye.”. The phone going silent.</p><p> </p><p>Hope let out a scream letting them know where she was, the medics coming thought the door and coming up the stairs to her room. Hope got out the way to let them take a look at Landon.</p><p> </p><p>She was so scared watching them put needles into him and his motionless body. He hand covering her mouth to stop the sound of her fear escaping. This was just all to much for her to handle. She grabbed the phone and called Lizzie. Lizzie as always picking the phone up straight away.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Hope, I’m just out with Josie is everything oka.....” Lizzie being cut off before the end of her question.</p><p> </p><p>“Landon’s being taken in a ambulance to the hospital and I need you to drive me there, I feel that if I drive I’ll end up fainting.” Hope now hyperventilating.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope calm down me and Josie are on our way right now, just don’t do anything stupid your carrying precious cargo.” Before hanging up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Hope turned to look at the medics who were now getting Landon onto a stretcher and getting him out of the house.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to take him to the hospital straight away, just get someone to drop you off and ask for him at the front desk in A&amp;E.” before leaving with Landon.</p><p> </p><p>Hope dropped to the floor, getting the towel that had all of Landon’s blood over it and clung to it. She had no idea why she was holding it but she just let her body take the wheel whilst she let her brain completely break down. She placed her hand on her stomach, to just have some part of Landon next to her. </p><p> </p><p>Was she just cursed to have anyone she loves die? This is the second time now Landon has been in trouble because of her and what if it happened again when the babies were her?</p><p> </p><p>Hope curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, both her hands firmly running her stomach. Until she heard Lizzie’s car pull up outside. </p><p> </p><p>“HOPE!”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter, I’ve been struggling with things so sorry for the slow updates aswell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Kick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, hope you all had a good Christmas and have a good new year.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, I’m here for Landon Kirkby I’m his fiancé.”.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes he’s just in surgery, if you take a seat over there I’ll get the doctor on call to come and see you and answer any questions you have.”.</p><p> </p><p>Why was he in surgery, he had only cut his wrists which would only mean he would have to get stitches right? Had he done something to himself that he wasn’t telling her?</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, it’s going to be okay. He’s not going anywhere and he’s going to fight to make sure he sees your babies born. There is a explanation to everything that has happened but we just don’t know yet.” Lizzie rubbing her thumb across her friends backhand that was in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What if there isn’t Lizzie, what if this is all just something that had no reasoning or nothing. What if this happened because it did and there is no way we will ever know if this will happen again?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, I promise you if you just take a minute to wait and.......” Hope cutting Lizzie off.</p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie there can’t be, it’s happened to many times and I keep making these excuses or reasons to why all this shit is happening but I just keep kidding myself each time.” He face now bright red.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Hope, I’ve tried making you feel better but I’m just going to tell you how it is. Life is shit, 9/10 there is never a reason to anything that happens and stuff just happens with no warning but that’s life. we have to got to just live with it as it comes and never let it stop us from moving forward with our lives. You are going to soon have two blessings in your life and a husband, now you can’t say if you never pushed through the barriers that were put in front of you right?”.</p><p> </p><p>Hope nodded in agreement. She knew everything Lizzie was saying was right but she just didn’t want to admit it. Her old self always had this hold on her which would stop her from evolving in life like some kind of shackle. She was just worried about Landon, she didn’t want to lose him. These babies aren’t just her’s, there his as well so he should be here when they come. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m going to get you some water because I don’t want you to hurt yourself or the babies, I’ll be back in no time.” She got up, her hands leaving Hope’s.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Lizzie lefts Hope’s sight, a doctor walked up to her asking if she was Landon’s fiancé. Her mind started to go into complete overdrive. Thoughts turned into visions flashing before her, playing every possible outcome.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not easy to say, but Landon had a tumour pushing on his brain which made his have flashes of rage and suicidal urges. It was pushing on the part of his brain which takes away care for his own self preservation, stopping him from seeing a reason to go on.”.</p><p> </p><p>Hope couldn’t believe what she was hearing, how didn’t she notice. Yes it was something only someone with x-ray vision would notice but she should of seen signs which should of forced her to do more to help him. She thought the therapy was the thing he needed but it turned out all the therapy was for nothing, not stopping him from feeling the way he did.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor was saying this like it was nothing, like it was something that could just come easily off the tongue. She was that she atleast had her babies her to keep her sane.</p><p> </p><p>“He is still in surgery but once he gets out you can sit in the room with him, though it might take him a couple hours to wake up.” No emotion registering on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t bother me as long as he wakes up with me next to him, I don’t want him to be alone in this.” Hope just wanting him, wanting his hand on her stomach to show her babies that their dad is okay.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor turned away, not looking back. Hope slowly placed herself back into her chair, her legs no longer able to hold her up. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. It felt like each second it was beating harder and harder to escape, not wanting to feel the pain of knowing Landon was hurt. </p><p> </p><p>She knew that Landon was a fighter, that he would pull though. But she was worried that he wouldn’t come back her Landon. He always knew what to do, how to make her feel better. These past few months had proved that, that he was the one for her and he had been right in front of her this whole time. But what if she had waited to long for him and this was the universe telling her that she was meant to alone. </p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t taken her hands off her stomach, it was the only thing getting her through this. Her mind was still rushing with thoughts of doubt and worry, she needed something to take her mind off it. Than she felt it.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t believe it at first, thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her, until she get it again. The little feet kicking at her stomach, as if to stop her from thinking bad thoughts. She knew it was just the babies kicking at her but she thought it meant more. She could feel her eyes were starting to water up. As this happened Lizzie turned the corner to see Hope crying her eyes out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope what’s happened, is everything okay!” Lizzie not meaning to be stern but she was worried. </p><p> </p><p>“They kicked.” Hope whispered under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“They what!” Lizzie turning from worried to excited.</p><p> </p><p>“They kicked, I could there little feet kicking at my stomach.” Hope not able to control what she was feeling right now. She just wanted Landon her to feel it with her, talk to her babies like her always did, be there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. You’ll always hear him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nearly at 1000 hits. I was amazed when we pasted 10 hits let alone nearly 1000. Hope you all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two days now and Landon still hadn’t woken up from his operation. The doctors had told Hope that they weren’t able to even say when they think he will wake up, it was a big operation on his brain and his body needed time to mend. I’m the simple way, he would wake up when he did. </p><p> </p><p>Klaus had been really busy at work because some unknown company was starting a hostile takeover of his company. But even though he had been busy he still found time to be by Hope and Landon’s side, always turning up whenever Hope needed him. It was more than what she could say for her mum, who she hadn’t seen in weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Hope was there all day, not leaving Landon’s side only when she was made to leave. Klaus hadn’t told her but he had been paying the nurses to allow Hope to spend extra time after visiting hours were up, Klaus always acting like he knew nothing every time she brought it up.</p><p> </p><p>Klaus walked in, shoving his phone deep in his pocket out of sight. Hope could see the tiredness in his eyes, she knew exactly how he was feeling. She was running on about an hours sleep unable to sleep because she craved to be in Landon’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“How are my four favourite people doing?” Klaus holding back any tiredness from showing. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I am doing fine, the only one here who isn’t sleeping. Landon here has had days of sleep and the babies haven’t moved in hours so they must of dozed back off.” Not touching her stomach, finally not feeling like waking up the little ones. </p><p> </p><p>“Has your mum been over darling, I’ve tried getting in contact with her and your uncle for weeks now and I’ve had no luck.”.</p><p> </p><p>“No dad sorry, she’s been more of a ghost in my life than Esther.”. </p><p> </p><p>“Well atleast I’m here darling, Lizzie popped over at the house earlier and wanted me to hand you this.” Pulling out a necklace, silver with a emerald cut into the shape of the Mikaelson crest. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad it’s beautiful, did you know about this?” Thinking her dad was spending his fortune just to make her feel some sort of happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“I had no idea darling, she said it was for Landon. She said it was some sort of charm, that no matter where you are once he wakes up you shall hear him.”.</p><p> </p><p>Hope got up and placed the necklace around Landon’s neck, resting her palm on his cheek. She knew that this necklace was some magical object but it was the thought of finally being able to hear him which made her believe.</p><p> </p><p>She always liked to be alone, keep to herself. But now she couldn’t even stand the thought of sitting in her dark room all alone. Lizzie was coming over most nights to make sure she was eating and sleeping. Hope knew she was coming over because Josie and Penelope was fighting and she couldn’t stand the drama anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, I know this is a lot to ask especially with everything going on. But I need to make a big announcement tomorrow in public and I was hoping you would be there by my side to help me?” Klaus finally showing emotion in his eyes, Hope had only ever seen it once before but she knew when her dad showed it he needed help.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course dad, you’ve done so much for me whilst Landon has been sick so it’s the least I can do to pay you back.” Going and embracing her dad in a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what your on about darling, all I’ve done is come here to make sure everything is okay.” A smile written across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad I know you’ve been paying the nurses to give me extra time with Landon.” He face squished into his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess we shall never know darling.”.</p><p> </p><p>Hope and Klaus stayed in the hospital for the rest of the night until they had to come home. Klaus could see how tired Hope was so he helps Hope’s tired body to his car and drove them home. He had sent a text to Lizzie asking her to get Hope’s Pjs out because he knew she was staying the night.</p><p> </p><p>Klaus helped Hope out of the car once they got home, Hope eyes nearly closed. Lizzie was waiting at the door for them waiting to take Hope off Klaus’s hands. Once they made their way to the door, Lizzie got a firm hold of Hope and helped her up the stairs, Klaus locking the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie helped Hope to her bed, lying her head onto the pillow once she lied down.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Hope, I’m just going to go get you a wipe to wash your face and a towel then I will help you get changed.” Walking into the bathroom, whispering her words to not wake Hope up to much.</p><p> </p><p>Within the minute it took Lizzie to get everything she needed, Hope was fast asleep. One hand placed behind her head, the other placed on her stomach. Lizzie nearly teared up at the sight of her friend finally getting a moment off sleep. Lizzie put the stuff back in the bathroom and walked out of Hope’s room, closing the door slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie walked down the stairs and into the kitchen were she saw Klaus opening a bottle of whiskey, getting two glasses out. He poured two drinks and handed Lizzie one.</p><p> </p><p>“Does Hope know what this announcement is tomorrow?” Lizzie not knowing what Klaus had told her.</p><p> </p><p>“No, and she can’t know it’ll just make her worry. She can’t know because she’ll start to care more about me than herself, you know what she’s like.” Taking a sip of his whiskey.</p><p> </p><p>“Klaus she’s a big girl now you don’t need to hide stuff from her.” Finally taking a sip of the whiskey, she liked whiskey but not Klaus’s because of how much of a kick it had.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it Lizzie, I’m not hiding anything from her. She is going to find out when the rest of the world do. I promised I’d never lie to my daughter and I intend to keep that promise.” Klaus just now drinking his whole drink and pouring himself a new one.</p><p> </p><p>“This situation is fucked up, but as long as my daughter comes out the other end with her new family in take than I will fight this to the bitter end.”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A King’s end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys hope your all enjoying the story, I would love to get some feedback because I’m thinking of starting a new series but it doesn’t have to be legacies it can be anything. Hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Landon, where are you Landon!” Her voice echoing through the dark halls, the silhouette of a person at the far end of the hall catching her attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Landon is that you? Landon answer me your worrying me?” The silhouette being able to be seen the closer she got the the door at the far end.</p><p> </p><p>The moonlight started to shine through the windows, the clouds letting the rays hit the figure at the end of the hall. It started to apart from the feet up, slowly more and more of it being shown.</p><p> </p><p>“Landon this isn’t funny just show yourself and we can go home!” Hope now furious at the stupid little game he was playing.</p><p> </p><p>As she said those words, the moonlight shone more on the figure showing it in a black 18th century wedding dress. Hope swallowed her words back down as she knew this wasn’t good. As the light shone more to nearly unmask the mysterious figure, a bright white light shone through the windows making Hope squint and cover her face.</p><p> </p><p>The light on appeared for a couple seconds before fading away quickly, as Hope took her hands away from her face she looked back at the doorway to see nothing standing there. She slowly started to walk backwards keeping her eyes glued to the doorway. </p><p> </p><p>As she took a few more paces back, she felt a small breeze hit the back of her neck. It send shivers like knives throughout her body. She stopped in her tracks not letting her body move. </p><p> </p><p>She let her head turn very carefully around to look over her left shoulder, seeing nothing. As she turned her head back to let out a sigh of relief, a two hands grabbed her shoulders pulling her back.</p><p> </p><p>Hope shot up out of bed screaming, her breathing irregular and having a sort of panic attack. Lizzie was only in the room getting ready and she ran in to Hope’s room and grabbed her bringing her back to reality. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope it’s okay it was just a bad dream, Hope nothing is going to happen I’m her now.” Lizzie embracing her friend making sure she had someone to hold onto.</p><p> </p><p>“Lizzie.....I need to know.....Lizzie” Hope stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Landon is okay, I called the hospital this morning and they told me he couldn’t be any been and told them you will be there to see him later.”.</p><p> </p><p>“But....but what if.....but what if he isn’t there?” Hope’s eyes letting a river run out of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I give you my word Hope nothing is going to happen to him. We have your dad’s speech this morning then we can spend the rest of the day at the hospital with Landon.”.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie knew Hope was dying inside and all she wanted was him but it was going to be a while until the Landon they all knew and love came back to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Now how about you go take that pregnant belly into the shower and let the babies feel the warm water and it will help you wake up.” Hope nodding and walking into the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie walked back into the room next door, picking up her phone and texting MG.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie:</p><p>Put a fancy suit on your coming with me as back up!</p><p>MG: </p><p>Okay sure could of given me more of a warning, anything certain?</p><p>Lizzie:</p><p>Just something that will make all of the other women jealous ;) </p><p> </p><p>Hope stood in the shower with the warm water hitting her belly. Her hands were placed firmly on the top of it, remembering when Landon used to surprise her by getting in with her and placing his hands on her belly.</p><p> </p><p>She watched the soap run from the top of her body down to her toes, the soap swirling around the drain before being pulled into it. She felt the babies kick, the feeling never getting old for Hope. Every kick reassured her that they were okay and that she wasn’t alone.</p><p> </p><p>She got out of the shower and put on a some jeans and a t-shirt with a blazer down to none of her dresses fitting her anymore. She knew if Landon was here he would come up with something to make her feel better by probably putting one of the dresses on or talk to the babies.</p><p> </p><p>She tied up her hair into a ponytail and let it dry naturally, going down stairs and following the smell of fresh baked goods. She turned the corner to see her dad with a basket of freshly baked pastries and bread.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning darling, how did you sleep?” Klaus placing down the basket to look at his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Good dad thank you. Did you go to a bakers or something this morning?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Well as much as I would like to say I did Josie’s girlfriend Penelope came over and said they were off her and Josie as a gift for being half way through your pregnancy. Hope come sit down Lizzie should be back in just a second.” Pulling out a chair for his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed a plate and placed it in front of her, letting Hope grab herself a croissant and a bagel. </p><p> </p><p>“What would you like to drink love?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Water will be fine dad thank you.” Klaus’s going overboard and running the tap for a minute and getting Hope one of the glasses he kept in the freezer with some ice, sliding her drink to her two minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad you know that a normal water would be fine.” Hope not angry just not wanting her dad to go out of the way for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well my daughter and unborn grandchildren only deserve the best and as long as I have air in these lungs they shall only get the best.” Klaus stretching to grab a bread roll.</p><p> </p><p>Hope was curious over her dad’s speech. He hadn’t said a word about it and hadn’t even told her what it was about. Hope knew that some business was trying to hostilely overtake his business but it had happened before, and Klaus always came out the victor.</p><p> </p><p>Hope and Klaus sat at the table and ate away at the bakery feast they had been gifted. Hope looked over at the basket and saw that there was a tag on the side of it. She pulled the basket closer to have a look and scuffed on her food once she turned the tag over.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope are you okay!” Klaus shooting up to Hope’s aid. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s from Pat’s, it’s cost them £100!” Klaus’s even amazed at how much it cost.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that women always did know how to rob people of their hard earned money.” Biting down on his last piece of bread roll.</p><p>Just as Klaus finished his food a very excited Lizzie burst through the door, standing there in a dress which would of made a princess jealous.</p><p> </p><p>“Our ride is here!” Her words echoing throughout the whole house.</p><p> </p><p>Klaus walked over to Hope and helped her up out of her chair, and grabbing black flat shoes up from the shoe rack helping her put them on. Hope grabbed her dad’s arm and they both walked out to see MG sat in a limo waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad you got a limo to go across town?” Hope amazed at her dad’s recluse spending.</p><p> </p><p>“No I just asked for my normal car,” he moved his head to look at Lizzie,” but I take it someone asked for a upgrade without telling me.”. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a big speech and that deserves a big car.” Lizzie making her way to the car door sliding in. </p><p> </p><p>Klaus helped Hope into the limo before getting in himself. He shut the door and the driver started up the limo, heading straight for the Mikaelson building.</p><p> </p><p>As they pulled up they were swarmed with cameras and reporters all trying to get Klaus’s picture. The security were barely holding the people back, luckily they got past the onslaught. </p><p> </p><p>MG was the first to get out, fixing his blazer and helping out Lizzie who absolutely loved the cameras and reporters holding onto her man like she was walking a red carpet. Then the noise went up a hundred percent as Klaus made his way out of the limo, helping Hope out and not stopping for any questions.</p><p> </p><p>Hope grabbed tight hold of her dad’s arm, she hated these events but she knew that her dad needed her. He made out her was this big tough man but deep down her was as scared as she was. Klaus walked up to the front of the Mikaelson building were a podium had been set up for his speech. He walked Hope to her seat and made sure she was comfortable next to Lizzie before walking off, Lizzie grabbing her friends hand.</p><p> </p><p>Klaus walked up to the podium with a stern look on his face, fixing his suit vest and tie. He got up to the podium and firmly placed his hands on either side, everyone turning silent.</p><p> </p><p>“I know everyone has heard about the hostile takeover of my company. Well just to set the record straight, this has happened to me six times already. And six times I have fought back and drive them businesses into the ground. I have made myself an empire with the help of all my staff and closest friends and family. When you take come to take over my business, it is not a business you are taking over, but a home. The staff is my family, this building is are home and no one will ever take that away from us. Now if you still think that I have no reason to fight, I will give you the best one of all. My darling girl and her fiancé who could sadly not be with us today are expecting twins. I will fight to make sure that they have the best in life and to make sure they grow up to some day become a part of this family. My daughter is the most precious thing to me in the world and the only reason I still run this company is to make sure that her new family will have the best start in life. Now I will take a handful of questions, yes your in the far corner.” Pointing over at a man in a blue overcoat.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it true that this hostile company is much larger than your own and has enough money to fight a long battle again you?” Klaus showing no emotion.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it is true, but money is not the only thing needed to win a war, next question, you there.”.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it true that your daughter’s fiancé is in the hospital and he also gave the statement ‘she found out I was in it for the money and beat me to the brink of death’.” The crowd all amazed at the statement, Klaus not so amazed.</p><p> </p><p>Hope eyes widen as everyone’s eyes focused on her like she was some kind of monster, Lizzie squeezing her friends hand trying to get her to calm down. Klaus saw this worry on his daughter’s face and wasn’t going to stand for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you work for the Sun miss?” Klaus’s gaze cutting through everyone else directly to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Sir.”.</p><p> </p><p>“And you can promise everyone here in attendance that you talked directly to Mr Kirby and got these facts from him.” Klaus now hunting for blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I can Sir.”.</p><p> </p><p>“How about I call the hospital were Mr Kirby is currently at, hmmmm” the women now caught out in her lie, noticing she had been caught. </p><p> </p><p>Klaus pulled out his phone and dialled the number of the head nurse who he was good friends with and placed it on speaker right next to the microphone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Klaus how can I help you?”.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Beth, would you be able to explain to me Landon’s current status and the reason he is in it Hope is just having one of her worries again.”.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Klaus. Landon is still in his coma and his vitals have been getting stronger over the past couple of days. His coma has now lasted for a month and a half and his wounds were all self inflicted will a shard of glass. He is in the coma because of a tumour that had gone unnoticed over a long period of time. Says in the report that the responders saw Hope stopping the bleeding and trying to save his life.” Beth stopping there.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Beth she has calmed down a bit now, I will call you later and tell you how she is doing, bye now.” Ending the phone call.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to the women who was stood there in total disbelief. Her body was motionless and Klaus’s gaze was still fixed on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Security please remove this women and make sure she never steps foot on any of my properties and a restraining order against her so she can’t come within 300ft of me, my family or any of my staff and there families.” The two guards grabbing the women and removing her. </p><p> </p><p>“Now with that over and done with, I won’t be taking anymore questions and I’d hope you’d respect mine and my family’s privacy.” Klaus walking up to Hope and holding his arm for her before his head turned to a scream he heard. </p><p> </p><p>“HEY KLAUS!” Klaus seeing that shitbag Ralph stood at the bottom on the steps.</p><p> </p><p>“Security take that man out of my sight.” Ralph pulling out a gun and pointing it around at the guards who stopping in their tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME, YOU RUINED MY LIFE!” Pulling down his hood showing a scar that had been left after his and Klaus’s last encounter.</p><p> </p><p>“HOPE SHOULD BE MINE, THEM BABIES SHOULD BE MINE, IT SHOULD BE ME SPENDING ALL OF THIS WEALTH AND NOT LANDON!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Landon has never taken a penny from our family!” Hope spat out.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true Ralph, my soon to be son in law has refused to take a penny from me and has funded everything he has in life by himself. And if he needed money he would deserve every last penny I’ve got and I’d give it to him in a heartbeat, whereas you aren’t even worth a second of my time.” Klaus now gazing into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you made it very clear that you have no care in the world for money, so I’ll take the one thing you do care about in this world, YOUR DAUGHTER.” Pointing the gun at Hope and pulling the trigger.</p><p> </p><p>Klaus pushed his daughter behind him taking the bullet and falling to the ground. Everyone started to run away as the guards tazered Ralph and pinned him to the ground. Hope got down to her dad’s side and took her blazer off placing it on his wound.</p><p> </p><p>“DAD STAY WITH ME, DAD I’M NOT LOSING YOU TO!” Klaus lifting up his hand and placing it on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You are my greatest creation my darling daughter, none of my money could add up to how precious your and your time has been to me, I love you.” His anger dropping to the ground, MG calling the medics over.</p><p> </p><p>“DAD, DAD NO DON’T YOU GIVE UP ON ME NOW!”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter out soon, next one will focus on Landon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Twisted sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all, I was wondering if I should end this series to focus on my others or keep doing it please tell me what you would prefer. I also know I’ve been putting Ralph instead of Rafael I’m sorry it’s just my autocorrect. Hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope stood there watching her dad be rushed into the back of an ambulance, his security getting the public out of the area so they could seal off the entrances to the Mikaelson building and deal with Rafael. </p><p>MG grabbed both women and took them inside the building and into the elevator which would take them right to the top of the building were Klaus’s office was. Lizzie held her friend as she couldn’t feel her trembling anymore, Hope now in a state of nothingness. </p><p>“Okay once we get out I’ll take you into Klaus’s office and you’ll rush into the bathroom, locking the door behind you got it!” MG now focused on saving the two of them and not wanting to be caught off guard.</p><p>“What about you, what if Rafael wasn’t the only one and there are more?” Lizzie not liking the sound of MG’s heroics.</p><p>“Taken I will hold them off until security come and take care of them. I am not scared to risk my life for the people I love, especially you Lizzie.” As Lizzie leaned in to kiss him, the doors opened.</p><p>Hope’s eyes darted to the end of the hallway were Josie was stood with two massive men both holding bats.</p><p>“JOSIE RUN THERE DANGEROUS!” Lizzie screaming at her ignorant sister.</p><p>“Don’t worry Lizzie, they will only hurt who I tell them to hurt, just like I told Rafael to hurt Hope but I guess he screwed that up to.”.</p><p>“Josie, your.....your behind this?” MG or anyone believing a word she said.</p><p>“It was all my idea yes, but I am not behind it. I work for someone else who wants to see every Mikaelson fall, even the unborn.” Hope’s attention now being caught.</p><p>“You......you sick bitch! If you think you are going to hurt anyone else or my babies than it will be your last words!”.</p><p>“No Hope, it will be yours.” Josie looking both men in the eye by her side,”Make sure she doesn’t live this time.” The men now closing in on the elevator.</p><p>MG pushed both girls behind him, pulling something out of his back pocket. He flipped it to show a antique switchblade. Lizzie stared at it, being the first time she ever saw the violent side of MG.</p><p>“MG what the fuck is that!” MG not answering.</p><p>“Whatever happens say here and if they get me close the doors and wait to be saved. I love you both.” Before making his stand and walking towards the two men standing between him and the safety of the ones he loved.</p><p>The closest man took a swing at him, MG ducking and stabbing him in his side and pulling the blade out and stabbing him in his ankle. MG took his focus off the men for a second to check on the girls before looking back and being hit with a metal bat.</p><p>He took the full impact to the ribs, his breath racing out of his lungs. He quickly composed himself and rapped the bat around his arm, forcing the man to lunge at him. This is were MG pulled back and sliced the man’s arm. He brought up his leg sending the man onto the floor.</p><p>The man looked up at Josie who just stood there with disgust on her face. It would be the last sight he saw as MG got the man in a head lock, jamming the blade deep into his throat. He pulled it out as he bled out on the ground.</p><p>“Now Josie get out of my way or you’ll become just another person on my list.”.</p><p>“Oh sweet MG, did you think they were the only two people I brought.” Josie kicking the door open behind her revealing four more men.</p><p>MG turned his head to face the girls, Lizzie hearing MG last command,”CLOSE THE DOOR NOW!” Before he lunged at the men.</p><p>Hope pressed the button as Lizzie stood there trapped in a daze. Lizzie dropped to the ground and let gravity take control of her.</p><p>“Josie, she and MG and now he’s.....he’s out there dying.” Hope grabbing her friend and looking into her soul.</p><p>“He is not dying Lizzie, no one else is dying today!” Before sitting next to her friend and bringing her into the corner, covering her ears so she didn’t hear the screams of the men torturing MG.  </p><p>They just sat there, the sounds embedding into Hope’s memory. She could feel the babies kicking as if they were scared. She was unable to touch her belly to sooth them as she didn’t want Lizzie to hear another sound. </p><p>After a few minutes, Hope heard a door slam open then gun shots. As much as she tried she couldn’t stop Lizzie hearing a gun shot. Lizzie flew up and opened the door to the elevator expecting to see MG dead on the ground. </p><p>To her amazement there he was, standing at the end of the hallway around all the dead men and Josie being handcuffed by SWAT. Lizzie ran down to him and sunk her lips into his. MG caressed her face letting the feeling sink in.</p><p>“Maybe you can wait until I’m out of her!” Josie not knowing what she just done.</p><p>Lizzie turned round, staring her sister down before slapping her so hard Hope could feel it 50ft away.</p><p>“You are no sister of mine Josie, as far as I’m concerned today is the day my sister died.” Before turning back round unable to see the change in Josie’s face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next one out soon. Sorry for how short it is</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>